Assassin's Creed X Steven Universe : Gem of Eden
by lfrobots
Summary: The who came first and Human fighting since Adam and Eve rebel... Until the first disaster came, The who came first hiding in the underground. Then, the who came second coming. After The rebellion, everything is in peace again, until The eye activates, They come again.
1. Chapter 1: The prologue

(The story begin after "Steven Floats". So, Let's begin.)

Few days before the conversation begin:"What if Gems aren't who came first?" The man said. Everyone in the temple shock by this man makes little grin after saying. "Who came first? What do you mean?" Pearl questioned confusedly like everyone thinks. "Calm down, I will tell a story about that after I finish this cup of tea." The man begins to sip a cup of tea, then he finishes. "It began with…..

'As the report said, I have to go to the beach and started an investigation there' Hakael, The Assassin think.

He wears a Brown hoodie which makes you can barely see the upper half of his face, waist bag, and backpack. He just came in the city.

'But first, I should eat something before start' Hakael think and walk around the city. He decided to eat a doughnut. Hakael walks into the donuts shop and sees only 6 doughnuts left. So, He buys all of it with hot coffee.

Before he gets out, He sees a boy who wears a red shirt come into the shop and said, "Sadie, Do you have anything left?" The boy says with a smile. "Sorry Steven, but he just bought 6 last pieces," Sadie said. Steven's falls on his knees and says "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" loudly.

"Sorry, Take this and cheer up" Hakael give a bag of the doughnut to Steven with a smile.

"Thank you, mister?." Steven said with the bigger smile. "Hakael, that's my name," Hakael said.

"By the way, Do you know where I can rest for this night? I tried to find already but all of them are full." Hakael said with boredom sound.

"How about my temple? I mean my home. It's at the beach."

"I don't think I should. I mean I don't want to disturb your family." Hakael said and think: 'And your family and I might be in danger too.'

'Never compromise the Brotherhood' is the third tenets of The creed, the meaning is the actions of one must never bring harm to all.

'If I rest in this kid house and Templar found me, It will tie back to the Brotherhood and Templar will kill this kid family. It's too risky for a little comfortable.'

"Don't be worried about that. I think The Crystal gems won't let you sleep on the beach."

'Wait, The Crystal gems? Looks like I get one step closer to find it.'

"If you say so, Let's go." After they got out of the shop. Hakael sees two men who equipped brass knuckles to walk toward him.

They start running to him faster and faster. Hakael drops his backpack and says:"Steven, please step aside. I'm having company now."

The first guy coming in the left side with the right hook. Hakael grasps the man right wrist with the left hand and does the turning throw. Then, stomp at the chest. The man lying on the ground and screaming. The second man coming from behind side headlock him. Hakael punch at the testicles then slip out and do the clothesline and end the fight by the stomp on the chest again. Hakael searching the man who lies. Hakael gets the photo of his face. He flips it and sees the word 'target' on it.

'Oh no, they know I'm here.' Hakael places the coffee near the guy. "There's for medical bills"

"Let's go. Time is running out" Hakael said.


	2. Chapter 2: Practicing

It's night time now.

Suddenly, Steven and Hakael walk into the temple.

"Hello, Steven. Who are you bring in here?" Garnet asked.

Everyone in the room looks at Hakael.

"Hello Garnet, He is Hakael. Hakael there's Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." Steven points each gem in order.

Hakael looks at the gems and thinks 'Everything is same as the report said. Looks like I have to find a way to stay here longer. First off, I need to find some time to think .' Hakael lying on the ground like a puppet without a puppeteer. This makes everyone encircled him carefully.

"Sorry, I just realized something." Hakael makes an odd face. "I didn't eat anything since I came to this city"

"Oh Sorry, That's my fault." Steven walked to the refrigerator quickly. "How about PB&J sandwich?"

"Sound great, thanks." Hakael sits on the couch and starts eating.

"So Steven, How did you know this guy? I mean he looks weird." Amethyst asked.

Steven explained what's happened since he gives him a doughnut.

"OK. But this isn't explained why somebody's attacking him."

"I'm not sure about that. Hakael, why those guys coming to you like that." Suddenly everyone heard the sound "Zzzzzzz…." from Hakael who's sleeping with jam on the mouth.

'At least it'll give me more time to find a reason.' Hakael thought and pretend to sleep.

"We should let him sleep first and ask him tomorrow." Everyone admitted and let him sleep.

Next morning

"Good morning Hakael," Steven said while yawning.

"Good morning Steven."

'At least I have something in my mind.' Hakael wiped jam out of his mouth by hand. 'Even it quite nonsense but I should try.'

"By the way, where are the gems?"

"I think they're on the mission. But don't worry they'll come here to get me and Connie to the training."

"Oh, What kind of training?"

"Combat training."

"Sound great, Can I see that?"

"Of course, yes."

"Thank you."

'Combat training, huh? I wish it to be good.'

A few hours later

There's someone open door and it's a girl who wears a no-lens glasses.

"Hi, Steven. Who's this man."

"Oh, you must be Connie. I'm Hakael, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Connie! He is so cool." After that, Steven is explaining what's happening yesterday to Connie.

"Wow. How can you do that?" Connie asked curiously.

"I think I will explain when everyone is here," Hakael said.

Suddenly, The warp pad emits a cylindrical beam of bright light. Then, The Crystal gems appear on the pad.

'Hmmm, That's not in the report. I should report it back.' Hakael tried to think about the warp pad mechanism.

"Come in. Steven, Connie this time Garnet and Amethyst will watch your training too." Pearl said.

"Hakael want to watch too." Steven said.

"Really?" Pearl looked at Hakael.

"Yes, Madame." Hakael nodded

"Fine, just don't make a trouble"

"Thank you."

The light emits the cylindrical beam of bright light again and they go to the ancient sky arena. This training day at the ancient sky arena, Steven and Connie practice a 2 vs. 2 combat with Holo-Pearl.

'Hmmmmmmmmmm, a little bit above average performance, but they support each other so well but I think they should get a lot more challenging than this.' Hakael thought about the training while everyone cheering Steven and Connie.

'I decided it. I'll let those kids see how we fight a little.'

"OK, that's enough for this day let's go home." Pearl said.

"Wait a minute." Hakael interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Pearl questioned.

"I want to try too." Hakael answered.

"No way." Pearl said.

"Why?" Hakael questioned.

"That's too dangerous for human." Pearl answered,

"I want to see him fight again." Steven said.

"Me too, I want to know his skilled." Connie said.

"I'm in." Garnet said.

"Me too, It sounds fun!" Amethyst said.

"Fine, which difficulties you want?" Pearl asked.

"A hard one" Hakael said while walking the arena."

"Oh Connie, Can I borrow your sword?" Connie nodded and give Rose's sword to Hakael.

Pearl summoned a Holo-Pearl in front of Hakael.

"Excuse me, Pearl, I'm not a duelist. can I get it more?" Hakael asked.

Then Pearl summoned another Holo-Pearl behind him.

"Thank you." Hakael said.

"Steven! Count time for me." Hakael asked.

"OK!" Steven prepared his phone.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" Holo-Pearls asked.

"Bring it on."

Suddenly, his Eagle sense's sense a direction of swords. Both of them started to dash and do the upper left crosscut but the back one is slower. Suddenly, He elbow lock the front one and swing it to the back one. Both of it clashed each other, make her and them in the line-up position. He uses this chanced to pierced both of it in one thrust.

"Match set. Challenger win!" Holo-Pearls is fading away.

"Steven, How long?"

Steven showed the phone to Hakael.

"5 seconds, huh? I think I need more practice."

Everyone is in silence.

"What do you mean? I think that's amazing." Steven said.

"I know but this isn't enough." Hakael said while returning sword back to Connie. "Listen. Steven, you need to _work it harder, make it better, do it faster. It makes us stronger_."

"Let's get back. We need to know who you are." Garnet said.

In the temple everyone is sitting on a couch, wait to listen Hakael attentively. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Let me introduce myself again. I'm Hakael. I'm mixed martial arts teacher. I'm running away from the mafia because I broke their member arm while I see him abusing women." 'Oh no, that's nonsense then I think before. God help me.'

"I trust you." Steven said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You can stay here until they don't get rid of you anymore."

"Steven, we aren't admitted about this yet." Garnet said and others gems nod.

"Pleaseeeee…." Steven made a cute face.

"Fine, but you must not make any trouble to here." Garnet said.

"Yay!, Hakael can you teach me and Connie to do cool stuff next time."

"Of course, I will." Then, Steven high-five with Hakael.

At the midnight:

Hakael wakes up and gets out of his sleeping bag. He sees Steven sleeping and sees Pearl watching Steven while he sleeps.

'Well, It keeps getting weird.' Hakael thought.

Hakael getting out sneaky and sit in the chair at the front of the beach house. Then, He is calling someone on the phone.

"It's me, Night Stalker. I'm living with the target now. The Templar know I'm here too."

After that, he tells what's happened since he came to the city.

"I know this isn't a great plan but I don't have another choice."

"Oh, I want some backup too. Especially the neat one if you can. I'm out." Hakael ended the call and go back to the sleeping bag but then, while he opening the door he sees Pearl stood in front of him.

"Please don't tell Steven about this." Pearl blushed.

"About being creepy. I promise." Hakael said.

Before he sleeps again, something comes into his mine. He decided to look at Steven's bed and see Pearl next to it.

"Is that your routine?" Hakael questioned before sleeping again.


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken

(Well, To be honest, My English skill isn't that good. So, If it has any problem, you can PM or comment it. Thank you.)

Hakael wakes up early this morning. He opens the fridge, finds some food.

"Let's see. They have O.J., purple stuff, soda. Oh, leftover pizza."

Hakael reheats it and eat one slice of pizza, left the rest for Steven then search his backpack.

"There you are, my best friends."

Hakael folds his sleeves up and equips both of it. He folds sleeves back and then he put 3 bombs randomly usages, some blade, bullets and rope darts in his waist bag.

"Wake up Steven, We have a mission to go" Garnet walked out from her room to wake Steven.

"You too." Garnet looked at Hakael.

"What do you want me to do?" Hakael asked.

"Use your skilled." Garnet walk to the warp pad.

"Huh, What can I do? I don't even have a *fancy magic weapon stuff.*"

"I know you have *something in your sleeves.*" Garnet grinned.

'How can she know it? Telepathy or what? I should ask Steven later." Hakael thought while walking to the warp pad.

After that, Steven and Others Crystal gems walk to the warp pad. Then, The group warps to the front of a cave in somewhere forest.

Garnet begin to explain the mission.

"There's some corrupted gems activity in there. So, We are going to search and destroy them."

"By the way, Hakael is leader of this mission"

'What does it mean? Maybe she just wants me to prove myself? If I pass, maybe she will make me be the Crystal gems member.' Hakael tries to think about it.

Finally, He decided.

"Thank you, I won't let y'all down by me."

The Crystal gems leading by Hakael who hold the flashlight. They walk into the cave, walking straightway through the tunnel. After they must turn left but before they do Hakael make a gesture to make them stop. Hakael takes a peek and sees 5 mud golems as tall as Garnet in the room.

"Steven, Garnet, Amethyst come with me. Pearl stay here until I call."

Hakael begins to explain his plan. Then, The Crystal gems walk to their positions.

"Do it at 3" Hakael start to count.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Suddenly, Garnet running to the center of the room while holding Steven this make Golems go to catch both of them. At the perfect distant, Amethyst come out of cover to use her whip as a lasso to catch all of the golems into one place. Garnet jumped out to the position before they get clashed.

"Quickly, I can't hold much longer." Amethyst said while controlling her weapon

"God blessed me." Then, He throws all of his bombs to the center of them. First one exploded, It's smoke bomb nothing happened. Next one exploded, It's Thunder bomb, The bomb of explosion only. The force of explosion make them smaller and seem weaker. The last one exploded, It's splinter bomb. The explosion of it's very powerful, The mud spread around the room but before it spread to them Steven makes a bubble shield big enough for everyone before getting hit by mud and shrapnel.

Shortly after Steven remove bubble the 2 of golems begin to reform.

"Look, they're reforming." Steven point at its.

Hakael pulls his right sleeve quickly. Showing the upgraded Phantom blade, it's in the ready-to-fire position.

"NOT THIS TIME!" He aimed and shoot both of it.

At the moment, the red tip of the bolt got touch softly, It makes explosion big enough to get rid of them.

"That's my special formula" Hakael fold his sleeve back.

Everyone is getting mud-stained from the explosion.

"No any gems from them, weird." Steven said.

"That's enough for today. Let's go home" Garnet said.

Before he gets back, Hakael sees a Shiny gold thing emerges from golems mud.

He decided to keep it in his pocket and not tell anyone about this.

# At the temple

"That's so cool! What's that thing?" Steven asked curiously.

"It's Phantom blade. It makes for the stealth mission." Hakael begins to explain the mechanism of it.

"I never heard of it." Pearl said.

"Oh, this thing-ish had been used since...

Suddenly, Hakael realized.

'It's a trap. I got tricked. I just trapped myself.'

"Since when?" Garnet asked.

"Oh, Uhh, I don't know too. I combat teacher, not a history teacher. Hahaha."

"What kind of teacher kept explosive things in his bag?" Garnet asked.

While Hakael tried to find the good answer, the coin growing a spider-legs and climb to his left backhand. The coin leg piercing at Hakael's hand.

"Ouch!"

Hakael looks at his hand and sees the coin embedded into his backhand. He tries to peel off but failed.

Then, The top of the coin represents screen to show the arrow icon which aimed to the warp pad, though Hakael moves his hand, The arrow still aiming the warp pad.

"For now, I can only say you have to trust me."

"No, you must tell us right here, right now." Garnet summoned her weapon and others gems start to do too.

'Oh shoot! I should go to the warp pad but, How?."

"Calm down, I need to show you something first."

Hakael searching his backpack, ready to escape.

"First, Steven I really apologize to you"

"About what?"

"About this!"

Hakael throws smoke screen bomb to the floor, The room now full of dense black smoke block every one sight, except him by use Eagle vision. He runs to the warp pad.

"Preparing." The screen said then, He warps to the cave and runs into the tunnel by using the coin as navigator. While running he sees mud golems but they don't do anything to him. Finally, he found a dead end.

'This ain't like it should be.' Hakael used eagle vision and see fingers print of much people at the same place on the wall. He places his hand then, the wall is shaking and he sees the secret door. He gets in but suddenly, He hears a voice from far away.

"Quickly, He must be in there." Garnet said.

'Oh no, they're coming I must hurry.' He looks around the room and sees 2 glass cases 1 is shattered but the another one have a golden half-circle shape thing inside the radiance of it is as long as long the coin in his hand. The glass case carved with the words said, 'After you place consciousness unit on top of the link unit, the test will begin and there's no return. If you fail, you will be the mine guardian. If you pass, you will get knowledge of who came first and power of who came second.'

Hakael decided to open the case and put it on top of the coin thing. It embedded on the coin then, He hears a voice in his mine.

"Welcome challenger, I am Phobos, the consciousness of this synthetic gem, today I will be your advisor but, if you pass I will be your loyalty partner until death does us apart."

"What do you mean about the latter part? Why it sounds so weird?" Hakael tries to walk out the room but, he falls, lying on the ground. He looks at his ankles, It's crystallized, and it spreading more and more to his body. Finally, his whole body is crystallized.

'Let's talk for awhile, Hakael.'

# Body Compatibility...Checked.

# Mental Compatibility...Checked.

# DNA Compatibility...Checked.

# Genome editing begins.

Then, The Crystal gems come to the room.

"Freeze!" Garnet said.

"Wait, Garnet, Why he is in the Crystal?" Steven pointed at Hakael who crystallized.

"Let's get him out first." Garnet said.

The gems try to break it but failed then The door is closed and The flesh golem which triple height as much as Garnet raised from the floor and try to attack them. Gems fight back but the skin of it is too hard.

# Genome editing finish.

Suddenly, The crystal shattered and Hakael stand up

'I just made a little upgraded of your whole body and your Eagle vision. It's time proof your worthy.'

Hakael walks into golem slowly while synth-gem glowing, before his weapon summons. It's butcher's hook, perfect for tearing flesh apart.

"Everyone, please get out of my way." Following this, his eagle vision sees its weakness, at abdomen which seems patched loosely, apparently.

He rushes over to his target, He jumped and swings his hook in an upwards arc and embeds its tip into their abdomen. Following this, he cruelly wrenches his weapon vertically, shredding its internal organs, before latching his hook under their chin and viciously ripping it out, lurching them forward to die. The golem is exploded into smoke. Butcher's hook fades away.

'Congratulation, you can pass it easily. Now, I will be your power, your knowledge, and your partner.'

Suddenly, He realized something.

His body crystallized again.


	4. Chapter 4: The tale as old as time

"Hey! He's back!" Steven said.

Hakael got his conscious back. He looks at his hand, the synth-gem is still embedded on.

'How are you feeling now?' Phobos asked.

"Terribly bad."

Hakael tries to sit on the couch, he sees a tea on the table.

"Tell us about what your secret now." Garnet directed.

"What if Gems aren't who came first?" Hakael said. Everyone in the temple shock by this. He makes little grin after saying.

"Who came first? What do you mean?" Pearl asked confusedly like everyone felt now.

"Calm down, I will tell a story about that after I finish this cup of tea."

He begins to sip a tea, tries to hold the time as much as possible. Then, he finishes.

"It began with...

'Can I tell them about this story?'

"No!"

"Ehhhhhh Hakael, Why you keep talking to yourself?" Amethyst asked.

"Wait a minute. Can't you all hear her?"

"What are you talking about."

'Don't worry Hakael, just place your hand on the table.' Phobos said.

After Hakael did what Phobos commanded, The synth-gem projecting a hologram of a mini woman, mini blurry woman.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Phobos, The consciousness of this synthetic gem. Our race was called Isu, or Who came first, or first civilization, something like that."

"Are you... Gods?" Steven questioned.

"No, Not a God. We just came before. I think the words explained itself already."

"And how Gems didn't know this."

"Well." Phobos sat on Hakael hand.

"Short story, We created humans to be labor but Adam and Eve who we created stole the Apple which can control all of humanity, and they start to rebel against us. While then, 3 people of our race try to stop impending solar flare but failed. The solar flare kills a lot of humans and a lot more of us. We stopped a fight and built civilization together. After the solar flare, humans growing more and more, but, we die more and more, nearly extinct. Humans start to forget about our entity. Then we saw another problem, an invader. That made me and my friends start a project to stop impending invaders and the extinction. But, We are too late, The gems came to Earth, We decided to make a vault before the Rose Quartz's Rebellion begin. By observation, We used our final chance to stole Gems' technology and make a synth-gem to extend our lives, but these gems need a host to work, without host we're like sleeping. So, We make the test to make sure we can live long and still fine. Finally, We upload ourselves to the gems and wait for the worthy to use us."

"How about you, Hakael? Who are you?" Garnet said.

"I am Hakael, The member of the Brotherhood. I'm on the mission to recover Gems of Eden. I mean this synthetic gems."

"Can you explain us more about The Brotherhood?" Pearl asked.

"For short, We fight with Templar, because they want to use Pieces of Eden, like this synthetic gems to control humanity, but we won't let them succeed. So, we had the conflict before the gems came to Earth, and this war never end."

"But you got this synth-gem already. What are you going to do now?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know yet, but I must report and talk about this with my crew." Hakael said, "Can I stay here?"

"You can," Phobos said.

"You don't have authority," Pearl said.

"I just said what Garnet going to say."

"Look like we have something in common," Garnet said.

"Yes, we have." Phobos grinned.

Phobos fade away before Hakael sits on the chair at front of beach house and report.

"Hi. It's me, Night Stalker. I have a little trouble now. First, I got exposed from targets. Second, you need to come here and visit me ASAP."

"Tomorrow? I mean yeah you can. Night stalker out."

"This gonna be bad." Hakael sighed.

Hakael looks through the window, He saw everyone have some serious argument. Hakael decided to wait and get in later.

# Next day.

Hakael prepared meeting by bought some sodas and fries.

"Where is Steven?" Hakael asked.

"He said he is going to help someone by being a roadie," Pearl said.

"That's great."

"When will they come?" Pearl asked.

Suddenly, The knocking sound comes from the door.

"Here we go." Hakael opened the door, before handshake with Blacksmith, This man has a curly black shoulder-long ponytail, triangular face, thick built, little taller than Garnet.

"Hello, Billy," Hakael said.

"Hi Hakael, Are they the Crystal gems that you were said before?" Blacksmith pointed at the Gem.

"Yes they are, What is the thing you bring here?" Hakael looked at the box which carries by Billy.

"Let's talk about Phobos first."

Hakael and Billy begin the conversation. Both of them sit on the couch.

"So, Are you going to say Gems of Eden and you become one person and she gave you some power?."

"Probably yes, What are we going to do next?"

"We need to make sure about your power first. Did you know all of this gem's power?"

"Of course not." Phobos appeared.

"Are you Phobos?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I am."

"What do you mean? I think that's enough for knowledge of who came first and power of who came second, isn't it?" Hakael asked.

"No, If you think this is bottom of the well, I would say you just scratched the surface."

"Do you mean I can better than this?"

"Yes, you could. If you use this synth-gem more often, you'll get more power and because we just synchronized, that will make we have a lot of time to be better."

"Billy."

"What's wrong, Hakael?"

"Kill me."

"Why?"

"That's too dangerous, I didn't want these power anyways. If you won't, I can rent a boat, before sail to the sea and suicide myself."

"I won't let you do that, that's why I came with this box"

Billy gave the box to Hakael.

"If it not good enough, I promised I will... Hakael opened the box and see a mobile case, belt buckle, belt strap, pen, carbon-fiber blade, and Document.

After he read the document he said. "Are we going to do this? In Empire city? Isn't that too risky to this piece?"

"This isn't for the piece, this is for you." Billy hugged Hakael.

"See you again at the meeting point." Hakael breaks free.

"Bye." Billy walked out of the house.

"What are y'all going to do at Empire city?" Amethyst asked.

Hakael doesn't say anything and begins to prepare his gears.


	5. Chapter 5: (Watch)Brotherhood

(Sorry everybody for not uploads at the new year, I just had some vacation.)

Hakael just finished preparing his gears, He notices something.

"Oh my god, How can I forget? I didn't have any vehicle." Hakael mourned.

Suddenly, Pearl comes to the house, before Steven and Greg come and pack the bag.

"And let's bring Pearl."

"What?"

"... I don't know. Past experiences have taught me that three is a crowd." Pearl said.

"Steven, me and Pearl haven't gotten along that well since uh - well, since I started dating your mother," Greg whispered.

"Aw, come on! We're all a big family. It'll be great. Just you, me, Pearl, and don't forget mom." Steven pulls up his shirt to reveal the gem. Greg and Pearl gasp in response to the awkward situation.

"Can I tag you along?" Hakael asked.

"Oh, you must be Hakael. Nice to meet you." Greg greeted.

"What are you going to do there?" Steven asked.

"A little business."

"Yes, you can," Greg said.

"Let's go to Empire city!" Steven said.

# In the van:

"So, What's your business in Empire city?" Greg asked.

"Just don't worry, I won't interrupted your vacation."

"Oh OK."

Everyone in the van goes quiet.

A few hours later, Everyone arrives at Le Hotel, Empire city.

"I will be back in the morning," Hakael said before walking to the meeting point.

"Hello Nightstalker, tough week, isn't it?" The man in the hood said.

"Hi Silent Shadow, Is Sharpshooter in the position yet?."

"I'm in now, but I have some problems," Sharpshooter said via microphone.

"What could be happened for a guy like you?" Night stalker asked.

"Those 3 people next to this room is so annoyed they sing a song since checked in and now they're in their room and don't stop ye... Oh, they stop now."

"Just let it be, We have a serious task to do." Silent Shadow said.

"Everyone, prepare your Sundry blade and add-on. I will repeat it only once. First, We will use fire-exit stairs to go to the highest floor while Sharpshooter will cover us from the hotel. Next, We clear the floor to make sure no one notices you two. Last, We will put the flash drive into the manager's computer, before my friends' in Chicago will change our Identity from the system and then we will be someone else. Surely, we have to pay the cost, and it's free drinks for a month to them. The biggest advantage of this mission is they use a new operating system and my friends are good about this so this mission will be easy, but the bad news is Night stalker pay it." Blacksmith explained the mission.

"If it isn't because run my own bar, I will use my cup to kill you."

"Now let's go!" Blacksmith didn't care.

Hakael and Silent Shadow go to the highest floor easily. Hakael sees 2 guards turn back to them. Hakael and Silent Shadow use tranquilizer bolts. The guards fall down.

Hakael put the drive into the computer, both of the waiting for a minute.

"They say they got it now. It's time to evacuate." Blacksmith reported.

"Hey guys, bad news. Y'all got company." Sharpshooter said.

Suddenly, The guards come from the elevator.

"Put on your gas mask now, Silent Shadow." Hakael put on his mask.

Hakael throws a Datura bomb to the guards, it kills them slowly but surely. While the guards dying, both of them run to the elevator and go to the lowest floor.

"Hey guys, you're surrounded. Y'all need to use another way." Sharpshooter said.

"Don't worry, We're going to help you now. Just use the front door." A mysterious robotic voice came from the elevator speaker.

Hakael sees through the elevator's door, There are so many guards at the front door trying to stop them.

"Oh my god, SERIOUSLY?" Sharpshooter mourned.

"What happened?" Hakael asked.

"The person in next room started to sing again, looks like the singer has a love-triangle problem."

"Just. Never. Mind." Hakael said.

"Prepared to run." The mysterious voice said.

Following this, guards get blasts feedback in headsets make them have a chance to escape.

"See you at the next meeting point." Silent Shadow said. Both of them split away.

# At The Twin Swan Bar:

"Hi Billy, Hi Warren," Hakael said.

"Hi, Hakael. Where is William?" Warren said.

"Will still stay in the hotel," Billy said.

"That's not fair, he can stay at Le Hotel this night but we need to sleep at your bar."

"At least you have the best owner and best bartender of this bar," Billy said, Hakael picks a drinking glasses.

"So, What do you want? Melon blast or Tiny Tornado." Hakael asked.

"I can't get drunk yet. Melonblast, that's it." Warren said.

"I want Special hazelnut brandy."

"Don't you want to wake at morning, Billy?" Hakael said while making a drink.

"Don't worry we won't have a problem with Templar at least half a year since now. By the way, William will look after you at Beach city" Billy said.

"That's great. Do you think I will have enough time to test it, Phobos?" Hakael placed a drink.

"If you want only to test, it's enough." Phobos appeared.

"Hello, Phobos, Billy was talk about you before," Warren said.

"Hello Warren, nice to meet you"

"Hey Phobos, Did you look less blurry a little?" Hakael asked.

"I think yes." Phobos look at herself.

"Ahhh, never mind just talk about the other things." Hakael kept his nervous inside his mind.

Everyone begins to chitchat.

After a few hours pass Phobos say: "Hakael you need to go now."

Hakael looks at the clock. "Sorry everyone, that's it now. See you later." Hakael walked out from the bar and back to the van.

"Hi everyone, Pearl isn't you wear a cloth already?" Hakael said.

Suddenly, he sees a man come out of the hotel.

"Hello, William. Have you sleep yet?." Hakael asked.

William is an average built man, He has short hair, full beard, and a square face with Eagle feather earring in his right ear.

"Are you blind? Those guys made me unable to sleep." William whispered.

"Hakael, Who's he?" Steven asked.

"Steven, He is William. William, these are guys I was reported."

"I still remember it now," William said.

"If you know you had trouble with your power, Why didn't bring earplugs or earmuffs?" Hakael whispered.

"It doesn't work that way. Who would know they will sing a song very loud? I'm in the next but I still heard them."

"Stop being fussy and tell me, What are you going to do next?"

"I will go back to home, before packing my luggage and go to Beach city after you."

"Everyone, We have to go now!" Greg said.

"Bye Hakael."

"Bye William."

William walks to away. Greg and Pearl start to load up the van.

"Singin' a song don't cost nothin'. Or was it palling around don't cost nothin'."

"Getting it wrong!"

"Don't cost nothin'."

Everyone get in the van and go to Beach city.

"It's over, isn't it? It's over, isn't it?" Steven sang.


	6. Chapter 6: Foresight

"A few weeks after I made Special hazelnut brandy. I didn't do anything much. Just playing in Funland, help target to stop restaurants war by making drinks, nothing else." Hakael looked around, "Night stalker out." Hakael ended the call.

After getting into the house, He notices Steven holding a dish. Hakael blinks then see and hears Steven throwing the dish on the ground. He blinks again, Steven still holding the dish.

Suddenly, Steven throwing the dish on the ground. Pearl's shocked but Amethyst's happy.

"My healing spit is back! I fixed a rip on MC Bear-Bear! Here I will show you!" Steven licks his hand, prepare to heal but Pearl stops Steven with safety reason. Amethyst tried to find something to break, now Pearl chasing Amethyst whom finding stuff to break.

"Phobos, I have a question," Hakael said.

'What's a matter?' Phobos asked.

"What did I saw a few moment ago? Does it has something related to your gem?."

'Do you remember the *knowledge of who came first* parts? That's mean I gave you a few precognitive abilities and it will make you saw some something before it happened, in most situations.'

"To be honest, after I heard this I felt good and bad at the same time."

'You'll get used to it.'

Following this, Garnet talk something with Steven. Everyone goes to the Burning room.

"What is the purpose of this room?" Hakael asked.

"We used this room to store bubbled gems and destroyed things by use central burner," Pearl said.

Amethyst summons her whip and reels in a bubble of Chaaaaps to her and sends it to Steven. Steven pops the bubble and Centipeetle begin to regenerate into her first form. While regenerating, Steven licks his hand and puts it on Centipede's Gem, healing her into a semi-corrupt form with humanoid arms and legs. It looks scared, the gems prepared to attack but Steven runs in front of Centipeetle try to protect her. Steven offers the gems to let Centipeetle be his roommate. They accepted.

"What are you going to do with her?" Hakael asked.

"I think I will bring her memory back," Steven said.

"Her eye is a Gem? So intriguing." Hakael said and touch her gem slightly.

Suddenly, at the moment he touches his left-hand change into golden-energy hand form. Hakael pulls his hand off immediately and it turns to normal.

"Whoa! Are you OKAY?" Steven asked.

"Phobos, What's just happened to me again?"

"I think you just awoke new the new power which I want to ask you rather than you just asked me. Does it have other effects?" Phobos appeared.

"Yes It does, I saw something coming to my mind." Hakael scratched his head, "Steven give me something to draw."

Steven gives a crayon and paper to Hakael. He draws a picture of Centipeetle in a ship and let her see. Centipeetle begins to draw next. She draw about herself when she came to Earth with her crew and when she draws a Diamond authority symbol she starts to corrupt again. Steven tries to heal her but fail, She ran to warp pad. Hakael and Steven chase her, Steven asks about where she needs to go and he warps everyone to the Gem ship.

She runs toward ship's door and clears vines, before Hakael and Steven help her and open the door but before she could do something, she is fully corrupted and she crawls toward others Centipeetle.

"Are we too late?" Hakael said while look at Centipeetles' meeting.

"No, we aren't," Steven said.

Finally, Crystal gems come in and cheer Steven, before everyone warp back to home.

# At night.:

"Phobos, I thought I won't use your precognitive abilities but, Can you tell me? When will I have a chance use this power again? Just a hint and it will be great."

'I can't tell.'

"Thanks. Just forgot what I just said, which you won't and already saw." Hakael said before goes to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The voices

This day Steven try to surprise Lapis by hanging out by using a boat which Greg rented and Hakael came to help as a crew. Lapis give it a try and everyone is onboard.

Greg takes off the boat.

"Hakael can you be captain for a while?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I can." Hakael wears a hat on top of the hood.

"Wow, You uh... looking great with it," Steven said.

"Thanks to Billy, He is both my teacher and my friend."

Everyone having fun on a boat, Greg tries to fishing and Lapis offer a help by lift a large mass of water containing plenty of fish. Hakael looks at it without any feeling.

"Phobos, I think you have to explain what's going on in my mind now," Hakael said.

"I thought what you had seen before this is too much for your type. So, I adjust the scale to the "feels like a deja-vu" level" Phobos said.

"Are you sure this level isn't too much? I feel normal like it happens every time I wake."

'I don't want to say this.' Phobos wait for a second before continuing the sentence, 'I think it's because the thing you had seen is the most shocking event in your life which trauma your mind so much as it made this thing looks like what you had said.'

"...Sure am I." Hakael has gone silent.

Lapis shoots the large mass of water back into the ocean which causes a large ripple that shakes the boat and makes it creak. Greg decides to fish in "an old-fashioned way", Lapis and Steven wait and wait and wait, until they get impatient.

Suddenly, Greg notices a nibble and let Lapis reels, but it's so hard that Greg and Steven help her but still failed, Lapis felt shocked as the line snaps and lets it sink back.

'What fish it could be. Shark?" Hakael using Eagle vision... But the aura-color is red.

"Did you saw what I had seen?" Hakael asked.

'Yes, obviously as I seen through time.' Phobos said.

Greg comes in control room and says: "Hakael, you did a great job. I will do the rest, go and have fun with them."

"OK, here." Hakael returns the hat back to Greg and sits on the chair.

He saw Steven try to cheer Lapis up.

Then, The ship starts to shake as something is heard crashing.

Hakael pulled his sleeve and preparing his phantom blade.

The crash happens again and continues to happen.

"Steven! You got a moment?" Greg asked.

While Steven goes to control room, Lapis looks at Hakael.

"What are you doing," Lapis asked.

"Preparing the element of surprise..." Hakael checked his waist bag.

The yacht begins to rumble then crash again. Steven walks back.

"Um... I have some not-so-good news. There's a trouble with the engine, and we might be stuck out here for a while." Steven said.

Hakael picks a phone and call.

"Hi Will, Please come here and send me a boat; Any boat we have, the location is on your phone now. Bye." Hakael ended the call.

Lapis begin to complain about herself and Jasper, so Steven tries to cheer her up. The yacht begins to rumble again. An arm emerges from the water, grabbing the anchor chain and climbing. It turns out that Jasper has returned, which shocks Steven and Lapis. Jasper trying to offer Lapis to fuse again, Steven summoned his Shield to protect Lapis. Jasper swipes Steven with her arm, knocking Steven back. She grabs Lapis by the arm.

"Hey! You're Jasper, right? I really don't like a way you tried to obtaining her, you should train more and come back later." Hakael walks toward Jasper slowly while hands clasped behind back before he stops in point-blank range.

"Oh, A human. What did you think to make me go away? Talking?"

"Of course, not." Hakael throws his smoke bomb, it released a thick, dark cloud of smoke which make Jasper in confused and cough. Then, Hakael shoots his phantom blade twice, it makes Jasper kneel.

He uses this chance by summoning his hook and uses whacking her face, again and again. Normally, average human power won't even make gem a single cut, but the power of the Isu's gem made Jasper's face full of bruises and scars from the hook.

Hakael leaps over to Jasper back and he uses his right-hand grabs her nose which is her gem, slam to the ground before his right arm changes into a golden energy form.

"Do not resist!" the voice of Phobos came from Hakael's mouth instead. The Jasper body is still lying on the ground, no sign of resistance.

"Πήγαινε, κάνε την ημέρα μου" Phobos shouted while grabs Jasper head, before getting hands off. Jasper screaming in fear, rolling on the ground. Hakael body and voice back to normal.

"Lapis Lazuli, right? The choice is your." Hakael said and sit on the chair in fatigued.

Lapis make a little think and summons a large mass of water forming into a fist, smashing through the middle of the yacht, hitting Jasper push her far, far away.

"I like your decision, except the making a hole through the boat."

The boat is sinking but William sailing a ship to save everyone in time.

"Hi, Hakael. What's happened on the ship?" William asked.

"This is a problem..." Hakael pointed at synth-gem. Before he can finish the sentence, His body crystallized again but this time he is too tired to resist.

Hakael wakes up, but in another place, he never saw it before. It's dark but warm, and Phobos is walking toward him.

"Phobos, Where am I."

"This is mind world, The world between you and me. Middle part between synth-gem and your body."

"Why am I in here?"

"Because you're crystallized and every time you're in here you will sleep, but this time is little more complicated because I just controlled your body. So, I think we need to talk about this before I wake you."

"How can you control my body? Isn't you're just my assistant?"

"Looks like this synth-gem energy have an effect when you touch a Gems' gem, please don't get confused. The result is, I can control the half-energy body parts and can say through your mouth and manipulated the mind whom I touched, only when they're weak and vulnerable to make them get any extreme emotion in a short time."

"Last question, That's it?"

"No, We have a long way to go."

"I promise. I will kill you if I must, even that's mean killing myself too."

"I know you won't, you don't need to be a good guy."

The crystal which protects Hakael shattered and Hakael wakes up.

"Hi Hakael, I just think you're dead," William said.

"Why you're in this house?" Hakael asked.

"To make sure you don't die yet, Billy is going crazy when I report to him."

"Just report again and say I'm fine."

"OK, bye."

"Wait a minute," Hakael said, realize something.

"What's wrong?" William asked.

"How did you get that boat?"

"Oh, Uh..."

"How. Did. You. Get. That. Boat."

"We buy it."

"What?"

"Billy and I think we should buy it."

"Whose money then?"

William point at Hakael.

"Are you crazy? Why Y'all always use my money!? That's the third one!"

"Because you run a business, and Billy holding 51 percents of your stock."

"That doesn't mean you can use my money to buy any crazy stuff."

"How about a man who was used imported ingredients to made a bomb which almost made we broke?"

Hakael went silent for a minute. "You got me this time. Next time if you want to use my money to buy stuff, at least ask me first."

"OK, bye." William gets out quickly.

"What is business you're running?" Steven asked.

"I run a bar."

"Wow cool! Can you do some awesome bartender move?"

"No, but Warren can. I can make some mocktail if you want."

"Can you make it now?"

"I don't have any tool and ingredients. Next time then."

Steven nodded in promised.


	8. Chapter 8: Hunted gem

This day. Hakael, Pearl, Steven, and Connie warp to The great north.

"Thank you for let me coming with all of you on this mission," Hakael said.

"You're welcome," Pearl said.

"Everyone says cheeseeeee." Steven tries to take a picture.

Hakael walks out of the frame, not being in a picture.

Steven takes some pictures of Pearl and Connie. After that, Everyone walking in the snow.

"Recap the mission for us, Connie," Pearl said.

"Garnet sensed some corrupted Gem activity in these woods. It is our job to locate it, destabilize its form, and bubble it."

"Very good. Now, your human bodies aren't designed to last in this cold, so we'll have to be extra careful."

Connie said she filled a backpack with everything we need, and Steven says he filled his backpack with board games.

"Well, This day I grabbed my twin tomahawk, bow and arrows too," Hakael said.

"I don't think your arrows suppose to do anything to some corrupted gems," Pearl said.

Hakael looking at the ground and sigh.

Suddenly, The corrupted Gem growls, before cuts through some trees and growls loudly.

"Here it comes!" Pearl said.

Connie starts to unsheathe her sword, Steven snaps a photo of the Gem.

"Remember, you work together!" Pearl said.

Steven summons shield. Then, another corrupted gem appears. The corrupted Gems communicate together, and one of them starts to charge towards the three, while Steven summons bubble shield The another corrupted Gems flee and go separate ways, before Steven's bubble shield goes away.

"They... run away?" Steven said.

"Perhaps, yes. But, I don't think they are scared us, they might run away from something, but again what things in here make them run away." Hakael said.

"I think they're running to something and split apart to found it quicker," Pearl said.

"That should make a lot of sense, What should we do now?" Hakael said.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea! We could split up! You can go after one of them, Pearl and Hakael, and Steven and I will go after the other one." Connie suggested.

"No, Pearl, Connie, and Steven go left, and I will go right," Hakael said.

"Don't worry, If he is in danger, I will begin the crystallization and heal him. This crystal is almost indestructible." Phobos appeared.

"This is unacceptable. I can't let you do this alone." Pearl said.

"Look! I brought these walkie-talkies so we can talk to each other in case something happens." Steven sent it to Hakael.

"Great, I will go now." Hakael didn't listen to pearl, he grabbed walkie-talkie and go to the right way while another hand grabbed tomahawk.

'Why you do this alone?' Phobos asked.

"I thought Isu had a precognitive ability. It's because if I didn't do it, those kids are are going to go with each other, no mentor, They aren't ready yet." Hakael said.

'I just want to listen to these words from your mouth.'

"I don't want to lost everyone that I know again, since the great purge..." "Huh?" Hakael looked at the tree.

Hakael sees a rifle, an air rifle.

"Look like someone was used it before, this thing is very old." Hakael checked the rifle. Hakael saw something next to it.

"What is this pouches?" Hakael saw the pouches near a rifle before he opens it and sees a variety of ammo.

"Berserk darts, Poison darts, and normal ammo. Those were used it is going to be Brotherhood or Templar."

Hakael decided to keep both rifle and pouches, before following the track again.

"Hakael, Are you there?." Steven said via walkie-talkie.

"I'm good, How about yours."

"We decided to rest a minute. You should do it too." Steven ended the conversation.

'They're right, Even I give you a power, but that doesn't mean you don't need to rest.'

"Fine..."

Hakael takes a rest in a small opening in one of the trees.

'This will make you feel better.' Phobos crystallized Hakael's body except for the head.

Hakael felt warm and comfortable, he stays like this for a minute before shattering the gem and eats a ration.

"To be honest, the most delicious things in this is a water," Hakael said while eating.

After he finishes this meal, He hears growls. He ran to the sound quickly and said through walkie-talkie: "It's Hakael, I found it, you should come here and check out."

Hakael sees a corrupted Gem, he covers himself behind the tree. He peeks and sees the corrupted gem is fighting with something, he goes closer and sees the corrupted gem is fighting with Jasper. Hakael grabbing bow and arrow.

'Hakael, hold the arrow tip.' Phobos said. After Hakael holds it, Phobos crystallized the tip.

'This could do some damage.'

"Thanks." Hakael drew and aimed at Jasper. After releasing, It goes to her shoulder. Before the arrow tip hit Jasper, it blows up, Jasper got hit by the shard from the explosion.

Jasper roar and look at Hakael, She pulls the corrupted gem's gem quickly and runs toward Hakael. Hakael shoots again, but she summoned the helmet and use it to block in time.

"Human! It's good to see you again! Now I'm going to kill you." Jasper jumped and try to headbutt, but Hakael leaps and roll to the left side in time and then summon the butcher's hook, before Steven, Connie and Pearl come in. Jasper looks at everyone, she pulls the arrow and says, "Hmph, Looks like it's not the day yet." Then, She ran away.

Hakael tries to shoot again but failed.

"Why Jasper is here?" Steven asked.

"Simple, She is making an army."

Everyone back to the home.

At night he reports about air rifle he got from mission to his crew. Then, William comes to get the rifle. Hakael gave it away.

"Billy will know whose is this owner," William said and goes away.


	9. Chapter 9: Isu, The gem and the human

"How's she now?" Hakael asked while sharpening his blade. Then, He looks at the Hidden gun, this Hidden gun is Billy's modified version. It can put 2 9mm. or .40 SW bullets and fire, or if you want to make no sound, it can shoot a dart too. "So sad it is useless to the Gem." Hakael chooses to use the grapple hook one instead.

This day Pearl and Garnet try to find Jasper, left Steven, Amethyst, and Connie, whom Pearl forgot the training. Hakael decided to rest and prepared his weapon in the house, while everyone else has been going out and done something outside.

'She's coming, with additional force.' Phobos answered.

"Thanks." Hakael prepared his favorite gears, bombs and goes outside. He sees Amethyst beat the gem and win outside.

"Looks like you guy just beaten some Gem," Hakael said.

"Well, there were two of them," Steven said while bubble and send it to the temple. "Where's other?"

"What?" Amethyst said.

The another corrupted gem emerges from the water with Jasper standing on top of it.

"Human! Rose!" Jasper shouted.

"Jasper!" Steven shouted back.

"Glad I found you. I've decided to build my own army." Jasper said.

"I was right about that, but you should it gang, you only have 3," Hakael said. "And that's included you too."

Steven summons his shield as Connie draws her sword.

Amethyst try fight Jasper alone while everyone fight with the corrupted gem. Amethyst lost and gone back to a literal gem form. Before Jasper shattered the gems, Stevonnie came intervene and get Amethyst gem in time, while then Hakael and lion beat the corrupted gem, it flees, but Jasper forced it to continue the fight and ride it before Stevonnie ride the lion.

"Heads to head, just almost like I like it!" Jasper said.

"Ready when you are!" Stevonnie said and Hakael summons his hook.

Hakael and Lion charge toward corrupted gem. Hakael runs faster and slashes corrupted gem from aside. It falls down and back to a gem form, Jasper jumps out in time. Hakael shoots the grapple hook at Jasper. Hakael swing and the sling coiling around her. Hakael pulls the sling down and it wrapped around her. While Jasper falling, Stevonnie jump and throw the shield at Jasper, She gets hit, before slam sword on Jasper's helmet.

Behind it, Amethyst finally come back.

"Everyone, I'm back. Is everything alright?" Amethyst saw Hakael and Stevonnie at front of Jasper who is on one knee.

Jasper morning and then goes back to the ocean.

"Are you G.A. Romero fan, in a reverse trackway?" Hakael said while Jasper disappears beneath the water. Then, Hakael walks back to the house, waiting for no one.

"You're won?" Amethyst said while Stevonnie split apart.

They look happy, except Amethyst.

Next day. Steven tells everyone about the fight, Amethyst feels very bad about being weak.

Steven decides to cheer Amethyst by letting her win the game.

"I think Steven is bad at cheering up sometimes, isn't he?"

'Sometimes, yes.'

Hakael and Phobos make a quiet conversation while Steven and Amethyst decided to fight. They warp to fight somewhere.

"I know that type of people kinda well, they will going back to normal easily."

'I see.' Phobos said. 'Oh, I have something to show you.' Phobos summon a sheet of paper to Hakael.

"It's blueprint and recipe. What are you going to show me?" Hakael read the paper it written with some language that Hakael didn't see before with some sketchy drawing.

'You will find someone knew it soon.'

Hakael kept the paper in the pocket.

# Some days later:

..., And who's this meatball and that man?"

After Steven finish his introduced, Hakael introduces himself.

"I am Hakael, I am fully human."

"What is that then?" Bismuth pointed at synth-gem.

"This is a fancy gem, for fashion."

"No, that's... Steven tried to tell about Phobos but Hakael stop him. The other members saw and not talking about it.

Bismuth question about other members. The crystal gems tell the truth before everyone teleport to Gem battlefield. This makes Bismuth want to go to the forge. So, they go to that place, Bismuth shows and gives the weapon's upgrade to everyone she has. After Amethyst get upgraded whip, Bismuth asked Hakael: "What's your weapon? Show me, I want to see a human weapon."

"Can you take a look at this instead? I think this will going to be better than upgrading my weapon. Actually, I already had a man who upgrading my weapon." Hakael sent the paper to Bismuth.

She looks at it curiously, Hakael can feel Bismuth's feeling now, The feeling of awesome. "Wow! This looks fun to do!" Bismuth grabbed a variety of material to and place on the anvil.

"What's that thing?" Steven asked.

"The weapon which you will like," Hakael answered to Steven and grin.

"Here! This is so hard, and I like it!" Bismuth a weapon to Hakael.

This weapon is a spear, this is the large spear with the symmetric blade. The toothed blade ends in a sharp point while a blue line on the center of the weapon shows the magic it possesses.

"Thank you." The moment when Hakael grabbed a spear is made everyone shocked. When his hand grasps a spear, synth-gem is glowing brightly with a golden aura. The blue energy from spear run through his body through his veins, and then golden energy come from the synth-gem run through his body everywhere too, when golden energy contact with the blue energy it removes blue energy away from his body and golden energy go through blue energy line of the spear, change into golden line. Now, golden energy is back to synth-gem, but his left arm and leg are in golden energy form and the spear is back to blue. The spear is fade away. Hakael walks toward Bismuth, then place his left hand on her gem, it makes her down on the knee.

"Join me," Phobos said with powerful voice through Hakael mouth.

"I will support you till I die." Bismuth said while the blue energy glowing from her gem. "Wait for my signal. While then, have your own life." Hakael pulls his hand off, before step back. Now, Hakael is back to normal.

"Well, It really good, Thank you," Hakael said like nothing happened.

"What was that!?" Pearl asked.

"That was my weapon power. Hakael, now it's your, name it." Phobos appeared.

"Limbo, Eternity of rout," Hakael said.

"That's great." Phobos disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Amethyst said.

"Hold it well, Not a spear but a power," Garnet said.

"Thanks, everyone," Hakael said.

"What happened to me?" Bismuth asked.

"I don't know too. But if nothing happens, you should be fine." Hakael said. "For now, at least." Hakael mumbling.

Everyone teleport back to the beach and begin spar ritual while Hakael and Steven watch from outside.

"Y'all, come down and show me what you're made of!" Bismuth said.

"Uh, I would, but this is a little intense for me," Steven said.

"But it's a ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle."

"...Well, actually, I have some rituals I like a little better."

Then, Everyone starts playing badminton on the beach, before playing cards, make a pizza and watch Lonely blade, together.

At night Hakael sees Steven and Bismuth going to The forge, then He walks out to report.

After he finishes, He walks inside, sees Steven who holds Bismuth gem which already bubbled.

"At least I got the spear," Hakael said quietly and go to sleep.

# Next few days :

Steven, Amethyst, and Hakael go to the barn.

"Steven, I don't know why you want me to go there with you," Hakael asked.

"I think you should meet new friends, you just barely talk with everyone in Beach city," Steven said.

"Fine."

At the barn everyone sees Peridot and Lapis watching Camp Pining Hearts together.

"Lapis! Peridot! Hi!" Steven shouted.

Lapis float down by her wings, and Peridot crawling down the back.

"Steven! It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Lapis!"

"Amethyst! Something looks different about you..." Peridot said.

"Like what?"

"Have you grown taller since last time I saw you?"

"Nope, still short."

"You're welcome! For the joke." Peridot said.

"Wow, you guys are looking good! And I love what you did to the barn!"

"Awh, I know. But wait, Who's that gem? He looks like a half gem-human like you, Steven." Peridot pointed at Hakael.

"I am Hakael, the human. This is just a fancy gem, for fashion. Now, I'm Crystal Gems collaborative." Hakael said while walking towards Steven and whisper to him: "Don't tell them about Phobos and power of the synth-gem because I will tell them when the time has come."

Steven nodded quickly.

"Is he is the man who made Jasper gone crazy on the boat?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, He was," Lapis answered.

"How can you did it then?"

"To be honest, I can't control that power that much, It's very rare. But it's one hundred percents pure-science."

"Let's talk about it next time! Lapis, fly us in." Peridot said.

"No."

Then, Everyone walk in. Peridot introduces and guides inside the barn 'art collections'." After that, She tries to use her power to control all instruments but failed. Lapis suggest to play only one at a time, and they start to play together. While then, Amethyst complain about Jasper. Peridot decides to bring everyone to Beta kindergarten, except Lapis.

"Here we are, Jasper's origin. The Beta Kindergarten." Peridot said.

Peridot walks around and complaining this kindergarten about how rushing to made gems here, but when she found Jasper's hole, she can't find any fault.

"Looks like they want to make only a greatest one," Hakael said.

Then, Everyone walks further down through the path before dozens of holes, barred by metal poles.

Steven approaches one and reaches for one of the bars, as a Corrupted Gem Monster reaches for him, pressing against the bars.

"Steven!" Peridot and Amethyst quickly grab Steven and pull him away.

"Corrupted gems in cages, It's better than I thought."

Hakael said.

Jasper appears from a distance. Everyone hiding behind discusses what they should do, but Amethyst is on a ledge edging, carefully walk towards Jasper from behind, but Jasper notices her first and they start to yelling each other back-and-forth. Steven comes to defend Amethyst, Jasper talking about Diamond authority, before notices to Peridot. Hakael still hiding in the distance. Amethyst throw Steven out of distance and fight with Jasper.

Amethyst is nearly defeated before Steven jumped in and defend her. They *accidentally* fuse and become Smokey quartz, using her yo-yo to fight Jasper.

Jasper is nearly lost now, She decides to fuse with the corrupted gem, still losing, before they fusing and that corrupted gem run away.

This makes Jasper begin to corrupted. Hakael walks toward Jasper slowly.

"Human! What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"A help." Hakael summons a Limbo.

"No! You can't kill her!" Steven said.

"What? I'm not going to kill her anyway, this spear is the power amplifier." Hakael left arm and leg become energy form.

"By the way, Jasper, I saw 2 things in you."

"If you're going to kill me, do it then."

"First, I saw strength." Hakael used his left hand to grab her Gem."

"Second! I saw your fear!" Hakael's voice became Phobos' voice, the blue barrier appears blocking everyone between both of them. "Join the army of me!"

Jasper body shaking a bit, "I am your servant."

"Still resist, huh. Great, I want you to tame those corrupted gems to be loyal to our army."

Jasper nodded.

Then, blue barrier disappears, Limbo fade away, Hakael body and voice back to normal. Jasper body back to normal only left hand still that corrupted, then she runs away.

"Don't follow her." Hakael blocked Amethyst.

"What you have done to her?" Steven asked.

"I am making an army." Phobos appeared.

"For what?" Amethyst asked.

"Who came second. I mean Homeworld gems" Phobos appeared.

"Who is she!?" Peridot asked.

"She is Phobos, who came first. She's my assistant, and I have thought to use this power to save the world from Homeworld gem, and Templar."

"Why Homeworld gems didn't know about this!?"

"We're nearly extinct at that time, less than hundred. And this is not a story time yet."

"How about Jasper!? Where's she now!?"

"She can live alone, don't worry."

"Everyone let's back to Barn," Steven said.

After everyone teleported, They see Garnet, Pearl, Lapis and 5 Ruby, All of Ruby are in Lapis' water bubbles.

Hakael summons the hook, "Well, well, well. That's useful than I thought before."


	10. Chapter 10: One more time

Hakael asked "what's happened" when sees The Roaming Eye has been parked outside, and the five Rubies are trapped in water bubbles by Lapis Lazuli.

"They showed up on their little ship acting very angry. So I put them in time-out." Lapis said.

Steven asked rubies why they're all coming to here. The Rubies said they are here to find Jasper again after went to Neptune.

"Wait, Who are you? I haven't seen any gem like you before." One of Ruby squad said.

Hakael's eyes pupils getting wider for a second, "Oh, I am Heliodor. I guess." Hakael said. "So, if you want Jasper so much, Here she is."

Synthetic gem glowing brightly before Jasper teleport to the front of Hakael.

# Uploading in progress

Jasper stays still.

"How did you came here?!" Lapis said.

"That's kinda hard to say. For short, Science." Hakael said instead.

# Upload succeed

"Lapis, Release them," Jasper said.

Lapis makes uncompromised look before removing her bubbles.

The Rubies run toward Jasper lively, they talk something to her.

After a long conversation, the Ruby said to the Crystal Gems, "Get into the ship! NOW!"

Everyone except Lapis and Peridot gets into the ship and sit at the corner. Jasper controls the main console and Rubies control the other rest.

"Rubies, make a line." Jasper directed.

Rubies follow quickly, waiting for a further command.

Jasper makes a simple gesture to Hakael. Hakael notices, He crystallized his hand to weld with the ship's floor, before weld the other subtlety.

"Report the situation in Homeworld, now," Jasper commanded. The Ruby tell something about Jasper is missing, The cluster project, and unimportant stuff which Hakael doesn't care.

Hakael grabs one of his bombs, He crystallized it before throws it.

The bomb hits the button, The hatches open. Rubies getting vacuumed off except the one Ruby that still hanging on the edge.

"Jasper! Help!" The Ruby screamed in fear.

The synth-gem change into the blue color, Hakael summons The Limbo and throws to The Ruby. The spear hits, The Ruby lose the grip and get vacuumed out.

Jasper closes the hatches and everything back to normal. Everyone goes back to Earth, Lapis tried to talks with Jasper, but she got teleport away. Lapis makes murderous looks at Hakael.

"What did you had done to her?" Lapis said.

Hakael slightly bends toward her and whispered something, before turn away and back to the house.

Lapis kneel, shake in fear, "No way..." She said.

"What did Hakael said?" Steven asked.

"Nothing... I meant... Ugh." Lapis said and fly away.

"Should we asked Hakael about this," Steven said.

"There's only Phobos to give us an answer," Garnet said. "And she won't."

# The next day.

"How many we have here?" Hakael questioned.

"We have twenty, my uhhhhh," Jasper said.

"Call me Night stalker, call she Precursor. Don't need anything following that name."

"Right, my Night stalker. We have twenty of them, but I think that ocean-blue one will suit you."

"Open the cage, Peridot," Hakael asked.

"Are you sure?" Peridot asked.

"How can we sure she is still loyal? I mean Jasper." Pearl asked.

"Don't worry, if she betrays, Limbo will be in handy," Hakael answered.

"I think we shouldn't do this," Steven said.

"Don't worry, Everyone behind me, Amethyst prepared your whip, no lethal allow."

Peridot uses power to pull gate out. The corrupted gem comes out, face-to-face with Hakael.

Hakael walks toward slowly, trying to pet, It allows in friendly. Hakael rides it, his eyes and the corrupted gem's eyes glowing gold.

"I will call you Karak," Hakael said before jumping off.

"Now, back to your cage, be a good girl."

The gem walks back to the cage.

"Don't put gates on her from now on, understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Jasper nodded.

Hakael sigh.

"How can you do that?" Peridot questioned.

"The corrupted mind of corrupted gem's full by fear, It's easy to do it." Phobos appeared.

"Well, we have nothing to do now. Jasper, don't lose your potential." Hakael said while walking back.

# At beach house

Amethyst and Steven fusion into Smokey Quartz, show off her power. Garnet and Pearl fuse to Sardonyx, to let open the room, and Everyone goes inside.

The room is like a talk show studio, Everyone sit on their seat.

"Goooood evening, everybody!" Sardonyx opened the *show.*

"We have a brand-new fusion and new partner with us tonight! I'm so excited, I could just shatter!"

After a long talk, Sardonyx tries to find some new powers from them.

" We have a new segment for you all tonight. That's right, everyone; it's time to Hit. That. Bird!"

A large mountain-shaped prop appears with spring-loaded bird targets on it.

Smokey Quartz use aims and shoots, missing every shot; the alarm clock goes off.

"Uh-oh! Time's up! Let's see. The score tallies to...Uh-oh! Time's up! Let's see. The score tallies to... one, two, three... zero.

Next, the power test, She fails, the elements breath, She fails.

Sardonyx just realizes that Steven and Amethyst were planning their main act all morning and that their intent was to impress Garnet and Pearl rather than explore their new powers. Feeling very terrible for unintentionally "stealing the show," Sardonyx unfuses into Pearl and Garnet. However, because Sardonyx does not exist anymore, the room starts to collapse. Garnet and Pearl reach out to try and fuse again to stop the crumbling, but they are both too far away. Smoky Quartz saves Garnet and Pearl by utilizing their

yo-yo.

'Use the fear, Hakael.' Phobos said.

The synth-gem glowing, Hakael place his left hand on the chest. Karak coming out of synth-gem. Hakael jumps on and ride, Both of they eyes glowing gold, they jump out of the room, follow by others.

After landing, Karak fades away.

'Good job, Hakael.' Phobos said.

"Thanks."

# Next few days

This day is a training day for Connie and Steven, but Connie has something in mind.

"Now give the phone to me," Garnet said.

Garnet, Steven, Connie, and Hakael sit on the beach.

"For a fusion to work, there needs to be balanced. An imbalance can cause your fusion to lose touch with reality, see things that aren't there, and eventually fall apart. That is to say if one of you is falling apart, your fusion will as well. To find balance, you must understand your feelings. To understand your feelings, you must see them clearly without running from them" Garnet said.

"See them clearly?" Connie asked.

"I'll show you, but first, we need Stevonnie."

Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie. Garnet gestures them into a meditating position.

"You too, Hakael."

'I think you shouldn't.' Phobos suggested.

Hakael ignores and sits in meditating position.

'I did warn you.'

Everyone enters a realm, and Garnet begins to sing.

Eventually, The butterflies fly away peacefully from Steven and Connie. Ruby and Sapphire join them and lay down to watch the butterflies flutter. Hakael still sitting, take a deep breath and look at the butterfly in fear. Butterflies fuse into a very big one and show the picture of a kid running in fear while a man chasing him.

All of them look at butterfly which flies toward Hakael. It the picture of A hooded man kills a man with the weapon, it changes the picture again and again, but the same thing in the picture is hooded man kill a person.

"Wait! It shouldn't be like this!" Sapphire said.

"No, It's my chance." Hakael stand summons Limbo and throws to butterfly. The big butterfly got hit, it falls, before change into some wounded hooded-man and point at Hakael, before shatter away.

"Hakael, Who are they?" Steven asked.

"Steven, I won't say it wasn't me nor I won't kill other people again." Hakael said while standing, "They're my ancestors past before I born."

"How can they do that!? It's terrible!"

"Why don't you ask Garnet, Why they shattered other gems before? We work in dark to serve the light, Steven. We can't end with negotiations, our goals are too different. I promise killing is the last way, for The Brotherhood."

Hakael fades out of the realm, somehow.

Hakael gets in the house, see Pearl sit on a couch.

"Where is everyone else?" Pearl questioned.

Hakael sits on the couch and explain.

"Wow, So, Hmmm, Uhhhh...

"If you can't think to say, just stop."

Steven, Connie, and Garnet walk into the house.

"Hakael..." Steven said.

"Whatever they say about me, it's probably true. Why not just run with that and leave me alone. Haven't you heard? I'm a monster? Driven by greed and bloodlust. That's all anyone really wants these days anyway, isn't it?" Hakael said.

"No! I mean...

Hakael gestures in stop, Steven follows.

"I knew it, Steven. I already knew killing is wrong. And I knew when you kill someone, You end more than a life, you end that person's possibilities too. I don't need you to cheer me up, I need you to understand me. Can you do that?"

Steven makes a hard nod.

"Thank you, That's kind of you."

At night, When everyone's sleeping.

'I already told you, How did you felt, huh?' Phobos said.

"Bad. Terribly bad." Hakael said.

'Good, Now choose it.'

"Hakael! Finally, you're awake." Steven said.

"What? What's happen?" Hakael looks around.

"You sleep when Garnet trying to fix Connie's problem. And we don't see you and think you're back to the house and when we finish we see you sleeping." Steven explained.

"Oh, That's because it's very boring, surely." Hakael stand.

At night.

"Phobos, Is that you?" Hakael asked.

'Obviously, Yes and No.' Phobos said. 'Don't you think I will do it every time, Only when necessary.

"I understand."

"Let's sleep, you have to train Connie tomorrow."

"Good night."


	11. Chapter 11: Does he look like a beach?

"Don't you want to solve this with us?" Steven asked while solving a jigsaw puzzle with Pearl.

"Nah, My vision makes playing jigsaw puzzle is easy as blinking," Hakael said.

Suddenly, Someone knocking a door at evening. Hakael walk to open the door, he sees William in a black jacket and cowboy hat, he is holding a paper bag with something inside.

"William? Why you're here?" Hakael questioned.

"I want you to go with me, to the rock show," William answered.

"You mean in the house one!?" Amethyst said.

"Yeah! You're right."

"Fine, let's go."

"Uh uh, You can't go with that cloth in that show."

"I didn't bring that much variety of cloth here."

"I knew you always keep only those one." William passed the paper bag to Hakael, "She said you should have more cloth. She pays this for you by the way."

"Fine, Come in and wait here a moment."

Hakael walks to the bathroom with the paper bag.

"Jigsaw puzzle? Can I try?" William asked when he noticed the Jigsaw puzzle.

"Yes, you can," Steven said.

# a few minutes later.

William finish half of the puzzle.

"Wow! How can you do that?"

"My vision help me."

"Like Hakael vision?"

"If you mean Eagle vision, yes."

"What do you mean Eagle vision?" Pearl questioned. "Aren't you are a human?"

"It's just a name. Eagle vision is like a gift, Those who possess the gift are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, that's basic power. Somebody have more abilities than that, but the great thing is any human can do it if you train long enough."

"Can I use that power too?"

"No. You aren't our invention." Phobos appeared.

"Are you finished? Let's go." William said.

Hakael walks out with black and red hooded leather jacket, black jeans, gauntlet at the left hand, and same waist bag.

"How do we go?" Hakael questioned.

"My bike, let's go."

Hakael and William walk out the house.

"Do we ever wonder how is Hakael's face looks like?" Steven questioned after they got out.

# In Fish Stew Pizza:

"I think we should go now," Hakael said.

"What? The man gotta eat, and I didn't eat dinner yet." William said.

"I can't stop thinking how the irony of a man who loves loudly song but can't hear any song when working. So, What's Billy's mission you have got here?"

"How about a man who will change lyrics when try to sing and do it badly. Yes, It's a simple one." William explained a short information.

"That's simple really simple."

"How about that Piece of Eden? Is she under control?"

"We are a duo, and I still do the same job, in different ways."

"What's your way?"

"Making an army."

"Do you ever think you're like... Templar?"

"No way, I'm doing this for the world."

"Good to hear that, but I really want you to keep that synth-gem in secret."

"Here's your pizza." Pizza girl said.

"Thank you," William said.

"Now let's eat, I want to buy something in Donuts store after finish this."

A few minutes later, they finish pizza and walk to Donuts store.

"What do you want?" Hakael questioned.

"Apple Soda," William said.

Hakael grabs 2 can of Apple soda and pays at the counter before they walk out.

"Where's your bike?"

William pointed at the black-gold bike which at the donuts shop's parking lot before they ride it.

At the road:

"Hey, Does that bike following us?" William asked.

"Maybe, Turn left, We'll see," Hakael said.

William turns to left, That bike turns left too.

"That's not normal," William said.

"U-turns, Now." Hakael directed.

William makes U-turns suddenly. That bike goes opposite way.

"Good, just coincidence," Hakael said.

After they continue to go to the concert. They see the same bike.

"That's the same plate, We have been followed," Hakael said.

"Do you have anything here? To bait them out." William said.

"Yes, I do." Hakael throws Caltrop bomb to the floor, The nails scattered, The bike got hit, before The biker falls down, rolling on the road. "See you next time, Try harder," Hakael said.

"Woohoo!" William said while accelerating.

"Slow down!" Hakael said.

"OK, OK."

"That's why Billy never let you drive anything."

Suddenly, the same bike driving toward them in haste with a weapon.

"I change my mind, go as fast as you want now!"

"Good to hear!" William accelerated.

Even they go at full speed, The another bike still going to catch up soon.

"William, We have to talk with it," Hakael suggested.

"Are you sure?" William doubted.

"Very sure, Now slow down and get next to them."

William does as Hakael said.

"Excuse me, sir, Why you follow us?" Hakael asked with manners.

Suddenly, The biker kicks them at the bike, and pick up the gun.

"That's your reason right?!" Hakael shoots the grappling hook to the biker's bike. All of them falls down.

"Arghhhhh..." William mourned.

"Are you OK?" Hakael asked, then He stands roughly. "How much?" Hakael shows two fingers to William.

William shows a middle finger to Hakael.

"What a tough luck..." Hakael helped William to stand.

Both of them walks to the biker, then Hakael pulls the biker's helmet off.

They saw Bluetooth headphone, William pulled out and put it in his ear.

William continues to searching the body he gets the biker's phone. It's on the group-call.

"Hey!" Mysterious said through the phone. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, Targets are down, I am hurt too. Come here ASAP." William makes a quietly and almost-dead man sound.

"OK, Everyone is coming." They ended the call.

"Do you have any bomb left?" William asked.

"Smoke, and smoke." Hakael looks at his waist bag.

"That's enough." William grabbed one. "Quick, We have no time."

5 bikers slowly riding a bike, they see a man lying on the ground, tie with his bike, His mouth has tape wrap around.

Bikers get down and rush to the man, He trying to say something.

"We got you off now man, What are you going to say?" The biker said after pulled the tape off.

"Run!" The man shouted before gets shot by a blade.

Then, When the man slipped off from the bike, The smoke bomb triggers.

All of the biker choking from the black cloud, They heard the scream and gunfire. When the cloud goes away, there's only one biker left.

William pointed the gun at the biker. "Count from 1 to 3."

"Who sent you all here." Hakael interrogated with calm sound.

"1, 2, 3." William counted, then shoot at the biker's leg, "Too slow."

The man cried in pain.

"1, 2...

"Nate! He sent us to here!" The man tried hard to not cry while answer.

"Next question, Do you have more than this?"

"Yes... It's all we got..."

*Bang*. William shoots at another leg, "I can't here, next time, louder."

The man cried and rolling on the road.

"Go tell Nate that you're a failure. In one hour."

"No that's impossib..

*Bang*. William shoots in the head. "He didn't want to know you can or can't."

"That's it, Let's goes to the concert," Hakael said after he collected all phones that bikers have.

"I just reported to Billy, he will come here in some minutes," William said.

"Do you really still want some rock?" Hakael questioned and send apple soda to William.

"Surely." William finished a drink and start a bike again.

While driving they see pink hair women drive to the same way. William goes faster.

"William!" Hakael shouted.

Finally, Both of them arrive at the show.

They spend some minutes before getting out.

"Their music worse than I thought," Hakael said.

"I think so," William said. "At least, The target got the poison."

Hakael sees Pearl talking with same pink hair women, then they finish, Pearl walk to Steven and Amethyst. "I think we should say hi to them."

"Why not?"

Both of them walk toward the group.

"Hello, Steven," Hakael said.

"Uh, Hakael, Is that you?" Steven asked.

Hakael realizes now. He's showing his oval shape face, Brown hair in the ponytail, blue almond eyes. He put his hood back quickly.

"I thought you have longer hair," Amethyst said.

"So, how did you guys came here?" William asked.

"Pearl drives my dad car and we're run out of gas now."

Then, William phone is ringing, William picks his phone.

"Hi, Sharpshooter's here...

Oh really? It's your job now.

Do you have any extra fuel?

Not for me, for Crystal Gems.

...Location is on your phone now, Sharpshooter out." William finished the call.

"What did he said?" Hakael questioned.

"First, They might not be a Templar. Second, He has extra fuel and will come here in minutes."

"By the way, I think you should show your face more frequent," Steven suggested.

"No, and It won't happen again."

"Why? I think you face aren't that bad." Steven said.

"That's a problem, I need to blending in with people, if someone remembers my face, they might expose me, and my job will end."

"Who's pink hair women Pearl just talking with?" William asked.

"Well, Pearl like her, and she just got her number!" Amethyst said.

Pearl blushed.

Then Billy walks toward the group.

"Hello everyone, good to see y'all again."

"Hi, William," Hakael said.

"Where's your car?" Billy asked.

Steven pointed at the woods.

"I think Hakael and me should get back first, goodbye." William walks to the bike.

"I think I will go back with them, enough of your driving skill for today."

"That's fair." William starts a bike and drives back to Beach city.

"I think he can drive for me in someday, seem not coming yet," Billy said.

"I think so," Hakael said.

Everyone got in Billy's van. He starts driving.

"What's that chair purpose?" Steven pointed at the orange chair with some computer connected with.

"That's Animus, this thing made me knew where was the synth-gem is," Hakael explained.

"How?" Steven questioned.

"Simple, I just looked through DNA, like a film and I will know what's my ancestors saw before."

"Wow cool! Can I do that?"

"I think you shouldn't, the bleeding effect will make you go insane."

"What's bleeding effect?"

"It's when you use this thing and got your ancestors abilities, it seems cool at first, but this effect only goes worst, you will see and hear the things what isn't right there, eventually, you will lose your mind."

"That's sound very bad."

"Here we are!" Billy gets out the van and filling a fuel.

"It's full now, I have to go, bye."

"Wait," Hakael said.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you going to do with biker gang?"

"I just sent our agents to investigate."

"Agents?, You mean both of them?"

"Yes, I have to go now, Bye." Billy drives a van.

'This thing is going to be rough.' Hakael thought, 'Should I give something to her as a gift too?'


	12. Chapter 12: The pet

'After Hakael's group help The Crystal gems in having a party for Andy, Everything goes well.

Now, The party is over. Everyone has to go back.

"Hey, Hakael," Billy said.

"What's the matter? Does Warren messed something up again?"

"No, I stop him in time."

"What? I just helped the cleaning dishes." Warren walked to them, Holding something in hand.

Warren passes the thing to Billy.

"Look like you're busy with those Gem stuffs these days, Hope you want this." Billy gives the gauntlet to Hakael.

"Wow, Cool." Hakael looks at the gauntlet carefully.

"Well, It can pass through the metal detector, shoot the zip line, bullets, darts, likes the old one I was gave you, but the special is a button that I hid in the thumb."

Hakael wore it, before pressing the switch. He sees the spark around the gauntlet.

"The electric shock as deadly as how hard you hit the button, press again to cancel. But when you hit while you shoot the zip line, You know what's going to be."

Billy sighed. "Actually, I am going to make the flamethrower one, but that's useless for some gem."

"No need to be disappointed." Hakael said, "But, How did you know that?"

"Remember when that ship falls? She went there and stole some useful information about them." Billy explained.

"Hey! We have to go!" Warren shouted He's in Billy's van now.

"See you next time." Hakael waved his hand.

"Bye." Billy walked back to the van, He starts the engine, and drives back to the bar.

"Huh, How deadly can it be? Will I have a chance to use it?" Hakael mumbled.' Hakael thought back about that day.

Now, He's in The roaming eye with Steven and The Crystal Gems.

After He crystallized himself when Steven hit the "X" that's on the screen, Now, He listens to Sapphire's plan that he will play as a captive.

"That's my third time for this role, You can count on me," Hakael said, his voice is normal, not a usual voice in this kind of situation.

Finally, After a long boring walk, Hakael and Steven get hold to the assimilation bay. Hakael got dragged by the Amethyst. Before He gets near the assimilation bay, He shakes free, Amethyst almost falls down. Steven got throw first. Hakael gives a killer looks to both Amethyst.

He gets into the bay himself. Then, Hakael goes through the process on a conveyor belt. He gets his face photographed for identity, has his body examined for things like temperature and photon sensitivity in the pupils, and stripped to his underwear.

First, It's hoodie. 'Just this, please...' Hakael thought.

Second, It's shirt. 'Oh no.' Hakael thought.

Third, It's waist bag. "Hey, She bought that for me," Hakael said.

Forth, It's pant. "Really? Are we going to do this?."

Fifth, It's both gauntlets. "Everything but this." Hakael crystallized his arms, The machine has no idea how to stripes this, so he passes.

He is then dressed in an outfit with earrings and a loincloth. Afterward, he is taken up through a water chute into the containment area of the Zoo, where he sees Greg and Steven and other humans waiting for him.

"So, Let's breaks out now, shall we?" Hakael said before breaking the crystal on his arms.

"No need to rush." Greg said, "Everything is good here."

"Greg, please realized that everyone is waiting for you outside," Hakael said.

Suddenly, The earrings begin to chime. "Greetings, everyone. It's time to start the daily routine. Please enjoy your meal during this designated eating period." The voice came out of the earrings.

"This is really the zoo," Hakael said.

"Come on, you two aren't eating lunch yet, right?" Greg said.

Hakael goes and eats some fruits, then the little voice said it's time to play, time to smells the flowers, time to bath, and time to sleep.

"Is this how Adam and Eve feel when Isu all around the world? The feeling of under some control." Hakael mumbled. "Will Abstergo makes everyone becomes like this if they get the apple eventually?"

"Please realize that I'm still here," Phobos said.

"Sorry, You haven't said anything lately."

"It's hard when you don't want to change the fate." Phobos made sigh sound, "Whatsoever, Don't you have to escape?"

"Oh no, I forget it," Hakael said.

"So, Let's go now," Steven said.

Hakael, Steven, and Greg finally found the door, but they can't open it.

Jay-Ten and Wy-Six show up, they said the door only open when someone hurt. Steven punches Greg hardly, He clashes with the tree, The door still close.

The little voice announces the "choosening" has begun. The inhabitants surround the "circle of choosening". Wy-Six said it is a very special event that he is glad to have Greg here with. It seems that the choosening is a matchmaking ceremony between two random people. Then the voice chooses Jay-Ten and Greg.

Greg refused, He said there's no voice choose who match who, they choose by the feeling of themselves.

Then, Everyone chooses Greg, He refused again.

Everyone is crying and rushing toward him.

Steven grabs Greg, Three of them ran away and hide in bushes.

The Amethyst guards open the door and rush into the containment to avert the crisis. This gives them an opportunity to exit through the door. They attempt to escape but are stopped and caught by an Amethyst, who informs them that they are in deep trouble.

Hakael pushed the button really hard. The spark running around the gauntlet. Amethyst felt the danger of it.

Steven and Greg use this moment to run through the door.

While Amethyst turns to them. Hakael thrusts forward, His hand is going to grabs Amethyst head, She ducks in time and sweeps his legs, Hakael falls down, his face hit the ground.

Amethyst grabs his leg, and lift, Hakael's float now. He remembers Billy's word, then he shoots the zip line at her, He pulled the zip line, Amethyst falls down.

The electricity runs all over her body, She convulses.

Even he cancel, but the electric shocks effect still going on. Hakael decided to use the zip line to drag her while finding Steven and Greg.

He walks around the room, finally, he sees the door, it opens automatically. He sees Steven, Greg, Amethyst and other gems inside.

"It's not my fault," Hakael said and kept the zip line back.

Amethyst rush and see Amethyst who have been defeated by Hakael. She's still good.

"I had already told you he's good," Amethyst said.

"So, What's happening in here?" Hakael confused.

"Well, Amethyst, our Amethyst thought she wants to pranks us, but she failed," Steven explained.

Then, Amethyst introduces everyone to them, but Holly blue come to the room, they hid behind Homeworld Amethyst while they running out of the room.

Steven, Greg, and Hakael enter the room to hide, which is Pink Diamond's throne room, accidentally. Then, Blue diamond and Yellow diamond come in the room.

They are hiding behind room's pillar while they singing.

Eventually, everyone almost gets in the ship, but Holly Blue caught them before everyone gets on the ship, by seeing Greg climbing into the ship.

Holly Blue got the handle by The Crystal gems easily. Then, they go back to Earth.

At the Earth, Hakael saw William is waiting for him.

"So, How's your trip? Billy is really jealous of you." William said.

"Well, Here's my souvenir." Hakael passes the earrings to William. "Can you go tell her that I got robbed by a robot?" Hakael asked.

"She must be angry, I'll try."

"Thank you," Hakael said. "I hope, I won't have. nothing to do for a week."

Then, He feels a headache, like his head is going to explode, then he sees a red meteor falls at the front of Steven's house.

"What's that?" Hakael said.

"The future," Phobos said.

"Give me a break." Hakael said, "Do we have to use the eye?"

"No, It's a small one, but give it attention."


	13. Chapter 13: Ancient rhapsody

Hakael sitting on the chair, watching Garnet and Steven making a wish.

Then, He sees a red meteor falls at the beach, like his vision, but the difference is it screaming, it's not a meteor, It's one of a Ruby who got thrown into space who Steven called her "Navy."

It seems like she wants to live on Earth, so Steven decides to let she lives in the barn with Peridot and Lapis

At the barn, Lapis and Peridot teach Navy about Earth, while then Steven and Hakael watching. She's getting along very well.

While teaching Navy about the earth, Lapis seems to look at Hakael many times, but when Hakael looks back, She turns away likes nothing happens, even Hakael knew it isn't normal.

The time goes on, Lapis can no longer tolerate. She flies away, Peridot and Steven chase her, Hakael decides to stay with Navy.

"So, How's your day?" Hakael asked Navy.

"It's great! Everything is good here!" Navy said, her sound full of joy.

"Well, Good job." Hakael smiled, He pats on her back. The synth-gem glowing yellow to blue for a moment.

"Hmm..." Hakael thought for a moment. "Why don't you try to say sorry?" Hakael whispered, "She will be better."

Hakael ate carrots, uncooked.

By the support for Peridot and Steven, Lapis feels normal again. Navy apologizes for making Lapis upset. Lapis said it's not Navy's fault.

After that, Navy missing her ship. So, Steven said the roaming eye is still here, and he invites her to demonstrate how to pilot it properly.

"Don't you want to go with us?" Steven asked Hakael who standing outside.

"Nah. At the last time, I knew something very important, I am space sicker." Hakael answered.

"OK, then." Steven said, "Let's go!"

The ship flies off. Flying through the skies on the Roaming Eye, Everyone has a good time here.

Until Navy invites Peridot to push a large button at the back of the ship. She falls into her trap, the button causes the hangar door to fly open!

Steven, Lapis, and Peridot are sucked out of the craft, but they manage to hang on in time.

"Hello there," Hakael said, He uses his grappling hook to hang on the ship.

"Wait, what?!" Navy said, The chilling down to the spine.

He rappelling down and breach in. He pulls everyone back and welds their feet by crystallizing.

"Tell me Navy why you do this?" Hakael pressed the button, The doors closing in. "Actually, I knew. You want to make us feel like an idiot, right?" Hakael slowly stepped to her.

"How did you knew she would betray us?" Steven asked.

"Don't you forget, I ate breakfast with the precursor." Hakael said, "Now, What should I do about you?" The synth-gem shining yellow.

"Please! let me go." Navy said, She kneels.

"No, we will not let you go," Hakael said, his arm starts to glow yellow.

"Let me go!"

"NO, No, no. We won't let you go." Hakael touched her gem. "This will be little itching."

Hakael crystallized Navy, She can do nothing but goggling.

"She will get attitude adjustment after this," Hakael said.

"Hakael, I have a question," Steven said.

"What's wrong?" Hakael said.

"If Navy isn't controlling this ship...

"Oh no." Hakael realized This ship is falling down.

"Losing the attitude, impact in 30 seconds."

"Phobos!" Hakael shouted, The synth-gem shining blue.

"Ready when you ask," Phobos said.

Hakael grabs everyone, including Navy. "Now!" He shouted, The synth-gem shining yellow brightly, then He crystallized everyone, and impact zone. He makes a crystal at the impact zone in semi-circle shaped.

Before it hit the water, He blasts the crystal which is outside the ship. The explosion makes a huge splash of water. The crash landing had been done safely, Peridot pilots the ship back to the barn. Meanwhile, Lapis feels good from being right about Navy.

At the barn, they saw Garnet there. Hakael summons Jasper to jail Navy in the kindergarten. Everything ends in the way it should be.

At the night, Hakael goes outside the house, He said he has some errands to run. He is sitting on the bench at the beach city.

Then, He saw something flying towards him. Turn out, It's Lapis, she landing in front of Hakael, She looks upset at him.

"So, Shall we begin?" Hakael said.

"Yes, do it quickly," Lapis said.

Hakael holding Lapis hands, the synth-gem shining brightly, both of them can't see anything but whiteness.

Then, Hakael and Lapis come into The Mind World.

"The lion will restore. The warrior will be forsaken." Phobos showed up. "Do you still remember this?"

"Yes, I do remember it well," Lapis said.

Phobos said: "Well. First, I want to apologize for being another reason why you got stuck in the mirror."

"That's too late," Lapis said.

"Second, We need your help."

"No, I won't help you."

"Please realized that everyone needs your help." Phobos said, "Don't you afraid of losing somebody that you know and love?"

Lapis said nothing. She bends her head down as thinking.

"I don't want to interrupt you two, but I want you to take these words as whole humanity said to you, Lapis." Hakael said, "Lapis, We need your support to save this world. Think about it, with no fear and hate which cloud your judgment."

Hakael holds Lapis' hands and kneels down.

"Please, The world needs you."

The next day, Hakael and Lapis fly to the beach where Phobos said.

"This place, right?" Lapis said. She's carried Hakael while flying.

"Yes, It's one of the Rhode's lab," Phobos said. "There's the lock." Phobos talked about the altar which has a deep but small hole."

Lapis makes a landing, Hakael goes and check the altar. The altar is ancient, it has dust, sand and scratched all over.

"OK, Let's do it." Lapis parted the sea, showing the building inside.

The altar shining red and the sea start to flow back.

"This is Rhode's security system," Phobos said. "To protect it from who can terraform."

Hakael carry Lapis, "Focus on the parting the sea, I will make it quick." He ran into the building before the sea goes back to normal. He places her on the floor. "You're heavier than I expected."

"What happened here?" Phobos said. "Why this place is really messy since I left."

"Was your job is the janitor?" Hakael said.


	14. Chapter 14: All Hollow

The lab has a dim light from bulbs. Thank to windows, The sunlight makes a room bright enough to see everything normally.

In the lab, Most of the things are all over the ground. Most of them are damaged in many various ways, got shot, cut, soaked, torn apart, some of them can't figure out.

However, some of them are still in good condition. Hakael found a book on shelves, it is written in a language he hasn't seen before, but it's contained with some recognizable pictures.

"Siren, Sphinx, Medusa... What are these?" Hakael said.

"Our gene modification projects, They're another failure," Phobos said.

"Those beast are another weapon which they used it to fight Homeworld," Lapis said.

"We were had them too much, so we decided to use it." Phobos said, "Most of them are already purged."

Hakael turning pages, He found pictures of the synth-gem, It has a lot of designs, with a lot of shape and size. Hakael picture this page.

"So, Where's main console?" Hakael asked.

"There," Phobos said, The synth-gem makes a hologram arrow which pointed at a table.

Hakael swept the dust on the table, turn out, It's some sort of screen. He placed his hand, The screen scanning his hand from up to down.

After it finishes, The lab closes the window and turn on the light.

"Hello, Phobos." The console said. "What do you want?"

"I would like to have some checkup," Phobos said.

"Compatibility check or System check?"

"Both."

"We'll start with system check, please place your hand back to the screen."

Hakael follows the order, as he places his hand, the machine coming out from the screen, it has arms which examine the synth-gem cautiously. Eventually, it goes back to the screen.

"All checked, everything is passed. Do you want to go next?" The console asked.

"Yes, I do," Phobos said.

"Proceeding." The console said before the lab slowly going downward.

"What's happening here?!" Lapis asked.

"Normally, Rhode's real labs are staying underground. This place is both little lab and elevator." Phobos explained.

"What type of people design this? It's really stupid." Hakael complained.

"This place was just elevator, but he decided to add the lab stuff," Phobos said.

"Why?" Hakael asked.

"The experiment on Gem need to be as fast as possible, or they will regenerate back and makes our situation worse," Phobos said.

"Can you explain what did yours experiment on Gems?" Lapis asked she looks uncomfortable.

"Obviously, How to make the synthetic gem."

The elevator stops and opens the door, showing an open area that has a chair which connected to the computer and there are warrior statues placing surround the chair.

"Proceeding requires." The console said.

Hakael goes and sits, The chair binding him to stay. Then, The machine coming out from the chair arms.

This machine has syringes which injecting something into his body.

"Injection complete, Permission requires next." The console said.

"Lapis, Press 'Allow'," Phobos said.

Lapis press the button on the screen as Phobos said.

"Permission granted, Be prepared."

The room went dark and back to normal in a second. Hakael got released, One of the statues charging to him aggressively.

Hakael sidesteps and trips it before he summons the hook and decapitates the statue.

"What's going on!?" Hakael asked.

"The compatibility check." Phobos said, "You have to destroy all of these automatons."

"So, Eleven left." Hakael said, "That's easy when it's one on one."

Then, All of it moving to Hakael in fighting stance.

"Oh no," Hakael slowly stepped back, making a plan.

He examined all of them carefully, 3 of it has gladius stand at the front, another 4 has dagger stand a left and right side, another 3 has a lot of javelins stand from the back side, and the last one which is bigger than him has a spear and shield stand at the middle.

He leaps and grabs two of automatons, He crystallized its neck before breaking it with his hands.

Another automaton swung the gladius to Hakael from the upper side. He picked another 2 gladii from metal shell, before tumble away and chopped its leg off, while it falling, he used another gladius to decapitate.

The other automatons get around and tried to throw javelin while The big one charging to him, Hakael pulled the automaton to use as the body shield.

He crystallized the inside of his body shield and tackle with the big one. The shield pushing each other, Hakael is going to lose absolutely.

Hakael sending energy to body shield. The crystal goes brighter and brighter.

"Hakael stop! This will kill you!" Phobos said.

"I know what I am doing!" Hakael summons Limbo at another hand, charging the energy.

Hakael jumping over body shield, He shot the energy to it. The overcharge makes it explode.

The crystal starts to shatter, the blue and yellow light shining from the rift. Then, It explodes.

The explosion makes all automatons fading away. Hakael doesn't feel hurt at all, He feels nothing.

Before Hakael couldn't feel anything, He just realizes, "Where is Lapis?"

Hakael felt his head is going to explode, his lung felt no air, his eyes felt seeing the sun one foot away. When He gets his mind back, He sees Lapis shaking his shoulder.

"Finally, you're back!" Lapis said She felt relieved. "What was happened?" Hakael asked.

"Compatibility check, Everything is good." The console said.

"We made you went into the simulation. So, you're fine." Phobos explained.

Hakael gets a release from the chair, He can barely stand. "I haven't been this drunk since Billy lied me about spirit and sprite."

"Anything left?" The console asked.

"Have you finished the augmentation?" Phobos said.

"Yes, Do you want to change it now?"

"Absolutely, Yes."

Then, The machine coming out of the computer, It's holding the synth-gem which has a lion's face shaped. "Just put it on the old and it will do the rest." The console said.

"Lapis, Help..." Hakael a lying on the floor, trying not to throw up.

"Umm, OK." Lapis grabs the new synth-gem, she holding Hakael's hand and put it on the old synth-gem.

The old welding with the new, and it becomes one synth-gem. The synth-gem glowing green.

 ***New Operating System, Installed***

 ***Module, Full connected.***

 ***Uploading all files to the cloud, Completed.***

 ***Codename: Heliodor, Status: Deactivated. Codename: Moldavite, Status: Activated.***

 ***Operation: Chimera, Begins.***

 ***Genome mapping in progress.***

Hakael body goes into crystallized, The difference is the crystal is green.

"Hey, Are you there?" Lapis tried to find a way to get him out of this, but she failed.

She touching at the crystal. Suddenly, The crystal fading in dark and vanished. Leaving only Lapis' confusion.

Then, The warping pad showing in front of her.

"You have three uses left, wants to use it?" The console said.

Lapis said nothing and warp back to the barn.

"Alas Phobos, You have a lot to work while a time is running out, what a misery," Anonymous said.

Hakael found himself in the forest of the beach city.

While Hakael going back to Steven's house, Phobos asked, "How did you know Limbo shot would make synth-crystal exploded?"

"I saw a picture of Koh-i-Noor, That must be the idea of the synth-gem, and Tesla has destroyed the piece of Eden before. That's why I think it will explode, eventually..." Hakael said.

"That was cool. Talking about Koh-i-Noor, I can do this from now on."

The synth-gem glow, Then somebody walking with him.

Hakael seeing Phobos in energy form, She's wearing armor from head to toes. The helmet closing all of her faces.

"It's good to have the body back. Phobos said with joy, she's trying to touch anything, trees, leaf, rocks.

She could grab something normally, something just passed to her.

"I can't be waiting for next augmentation," Phobos said.

At night, Hakael just finish his report

"Night Stalker Ou..."

"Wait a minute, I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"The sharpshooter has to go to another city. So, I just sent she to your way."

Night stalker ended the call immediately.


	15. Chapter 15: The savior

"Where's she now?" Hakael said anxiously, He felt like accidentally eating something and wants to throws up but the body won't let him do it.

"Not yet," Phobos said calmly.

Then, Hakael felt another thing, He felt hungry.

Hakael opened a fridge, He found no food.

"Uh... gems have gone shopping since morning, you should find something eat outside," Steven said.

"I guess I have no other choice."

Hakael went outside, He ate some pizza before sitting on the bench, watching the nature doing on it own.

'No Templar, No chaos. What a good life...' Hakael thought.

'Wait a minute...' Hakael realized, 'What have I become.' 'I shouldn't chilling around here even Warren still has to serve the water.'

"Hi, I thought you are going to save the world, does this job has vacation days too?" The woman said with mocks.

"I just made some short rest," Hakael said.

"You have a lot of short rest since you came here," The woman said, before sitting next to him. "So, Where are you living at?"

Hakael pointed at Steven's house, "There."

"Living with the others and pay no bill for them, You're so terrible."

"...You're right." Hakael sighed hard.

The woman pointed at the synth-gem, "So, Does Phobos living in there?" She asked.

"More like preserving. Yes, I do living in here." Phobos said.

"Well, Thank you for taking care of him, It's must be hard to stop him from being reckless."

"Let's change the topic? So, Where do you living at here?" Hakael said.

"Rented house, Billy just found a trustworthy landlord." The woman said. "Do you want to stop doing nothing in that kid's house, and doing nothing in that rented house instead?"

"Look like I have no other choice. Yeah, I'll go." Hakael said," Hakael said. 'Does she had an argument with her sister before came here? Again?' He thought.

"OK., We should go and grab your backpack first..." The woman said.

"How about going to Funland first instead? Sitting on the Ferris wheel, or something else." Hakael said, 'This might make her becoming nicer.' He thought. "I'll pay the ticket for you, interesting right?" He said.

"If you say so..."

Hakael and the woman getting in the Ferris wheel.

"Here we go..."

The Ferris wheel starting to move, Hakael opens the conversation.

"So, How's your sister doing before you came here?" Hakael asked.

"Not change at all, When I say I have to come here she said "No! That's too dangerous, It's not what we ever have done." Dangerous what? You have nothing to do here apparently." The woman said.

"She's just caring on you, That's what sisterhood means," Hakael said.

"Nevertheless, We aren't kids." The woman said.

Both of them having the chitchat before went back to Steven's house.

Hakael opens the door seeing Steven and The Crystal gems making a dinner.

"Hello, Hakael, Who's the woman you bringing with?" Steven asked.

"I am Monica Michele, I am Hakael's friend." The woman said.

"By the way, Everyone, I like all of you, but I think I live here too long. So, I decided to move out and living in the rented house instead." Hakael said.

After Monica introducing herself to everyone and Hakael saying goodbye to everyone, He packs his back before going to the rented house.

The time pass to the night, The small rented house has 1 bathroom, 1 bedroom, 1 kitchen and 1 living room.

"Here's the keys." Monica passed the spare keys to Hakael.

Hakael placing his backpack in the bedroom.

"Oh, I already bought a new cloth for you." Monica passed the new clothes to Hakael.

"Wow, Thank you," Hakael said.

"Hakael, We must go to The Funland immediately." Phobos appeared in front of him.

"Really? What's wrong there?" Hakael asked.

"That's hard to tell, but in my vision, there's U.F.O. landing there." Phobos said.

"Seem like this will be intense. Monnie, Let's go!" Hakael running to The Funland.

"Don't call me that!" Monica said while following him.

At The Funland, Hakael, and Monica trying to find the UFO, but fail.

"Where's that flying thing? Phobos." Hakael asked.

"There's it." Phobos appeared before pointing at the top of the carousel.

Hakael and Monica used the grappling hook to climb on it. Hakael knocking on it before found a door.

"Now placed the synth-gem on it." Phobos directed.

"Like this." Hakael placing his hand on the door.

The synth-gem glowing green and the door open. There's no one inside the ship.

"Hmmm... Weird. Why there's no one guarding here?" Hakael looking at the console

"Place your hand again." Phobos directed.

"Again? Here." Hakael followed.

The gem glowing green for a second.

"OK, We're done, Let's go back and don't tell the crystal gems about it yet."

"Really? I don't think it's a good action." Monica suggested.

"Well, At least Phobos is kinda trustable. She always has a reason." Hakael said.

Monica has no other choice than trust her friend, she goes back with him.

A few days have been passed, Steven wanted help from them to find a mysterious Gem.

"Do you want to go with me?" Hakael asked Monica.

"I have something to do, I'll follow you all to finish this," Monica said.

After he following the trace with Steven and Connie to the forest, Turning out it's Gem's abduction by Aquamarine and Topaz.

Topaz captures Connie, then Aquamarine smake Steven passes out. Left only Hakael.

"So, Are you 'My dad'?" Aquamarine asked.

Hakael sawing some tree branches around moving quite not normally. He understands what's going on around.

"I am not 'My dad' but I know where he is," Hakael said.

"So, Where's he then?" Aquamarine asked.

"Huh, Why do I have to tell you? Making you wasting time on this planet seem more fun." Hakael said.

"Topaz! Make this man tell the information." Aquamarine directed.

"Everyone, Close your eyes!" Hakael said while summoning Limbo.

Topaz rushing to him, using human as the shield. Hakael doesn't care, He holds the spear as to brace the force.

But before the crash happens, The flash of light and a loudly *Bang* sound coming out from the barrel of the tree coming out first. Topaz felt that something pierce through her head, She felt her head have a little hole before poof back to gem form, Release humans who got captured.

Aquamarine getting panic, she flies away.

"Phew, That's my new high score," William said. "You're lucky that Monica calling me out in time."

"Can you stop using my life and death as your game?" Hakael said. "Whatever, Let's get another one."


	16. Chapter 16: War of the other world

50 years, after getting out of the lab.

Hakael checking his left wrist which was cut a long time ago. Thank Phobos, she controls the synth-gem to welded it back in time, but she hasn't said anything since then.

"Still checking 20 years old scar? You should get over it and goes forward." Pearl said.

"No, I just... check the performance," Hakael said, his voice is too dead to hide his feeling.

"Here we are. What shall we do, Captain?" The crew said.

Lars stops talking about the plan with Warren and said, "Approach, Keep the range from an enemy. If they come to close, use the assault pod. We have to hold until our friends come here." He commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" All of the crew acknowledged.

Hakael, Warren, Crystal gems, Lars and the other crews are in Bannerships. This ship has two and a half kilometer long, in a cylinder shape, four right-triangle wings with four afterburners and one big warp drive at the end of its body. The ship's color in black and white stripes.

"Now we're alone and have to protect the base, hoping for them to come and help us in time? Warren said, "To be honest, I start going with this lack easier."

The ship is in front of the habitable planet which they use it as a base.

"Here they come!" The crew said.

Three enemy frigates and 3 corvettes come into the system.

Three corvettes approach to Lars' bannership, charging the weapon.

"Targets are in range." The crew said.

"Fire!" Another crew said.

Lars' ship releases a lot of torpedoes which has a drill at its head and one big engine at the end. All of them are going to drill toward corvettes. Some of its success at shredding the shield, piercing the hull and stuck with enemy ships. The rest got shot down.

"Emerald! What should we do about torpedoes." The enemy crew said.

"Weird, Why those things don't explode yet. Send Ruby to examine it." Emerald commanded.

Some of Ruby goes checking torpedoes. But, torpedoes are *opened*. Seem like the drill part is both drill and door.

"Breaching torpedoes!" Ruby shouted.

Too late, these torpedoes' purpose isn't for an explosion, but for invading the ship.

Then, Corvettes' control room door closed and locked.

"Captain, Drones just successfully hijacked." The crew said.

"Good. Now, Use them against their own." Lars said.

Corvettes turned around, firing and ramming frigates. Even they got shot down, it makes some damage to frigates though.

Eventually, Lars finished this battle by using his ship cannons.

"All targets have been neutralized." The crew said. "We won, Captain."

"No, They just tested the water. I haven't seen any Emerald's ship yet."

Suddenly, An armada of ship jumps to the system. They're all Emerald's.

"Hakael, get in shuttle now," Warren said.

"I know what I have to," Hakael said before running to the shuttle.

"Captain, Emerald want to talk with you."

"Send to the screen," Lars said.

"Captain Lars!" Emerald said. "Surrender or be defeat."

"I rather choose the third choice, which we win."

Then, Lars' armada starting to jump in the system.

"Emerald! We got surrounded." The crew said.

"I already see!"

Finally, both forces are equal.

"The art of war is to put your enemy in a position that they cannot fight from," Lars said.

Then, Lars closes the screen before Emerald could say anything.

"Warren, It's your time." Lars said, "Stream his speech to the entire fleet." He directed to his crew.

"Greetings everyone," Warren said. "This is Warren from SunTzu-1. I am a human, who was fighting with other humans because we had a different goal and ideal, but when we noticed Gem that invaded Earth, We know the same thing, You are always blind to your truest enemy, for they are behind your eyes. We know our conflict is just a bumping each other compares to this. And here we are, we finding everybody who has the same enemy across this universe and becomes one. We are who got hurt by Gem, We are 'Scar'." Warren took a deep breath as a pause. "Now! We UNITE! THIS IS OUR VICTORY WHICH WILL BE OUR ORIGIN!"

"CHARGE!" Lars commanded.

After the speech and command, All ship went to fight.

Corvettes and frigates firing in close range at high speed, while bigger ship like carrier or cruiser shooting at longer range, these behemoths using everything they having to eliminate their enemy. If we say when the small ship gets shot down are like a raindrop and when bigger ship get shot down it feels like thunderbolt and lighting, this war could be called as 'thunderstorm'.

Eventually, This conflict reaches the point where Emerald's fleet is going to lose.

"Surrender and send yourself over, Emerald. We might end this with negotiation." Lars sends the message to the enemy ship.

"Ha ha ha, You fool! Do you think this is what everything we have? You're wrong." Emerald said.

"What!?" Warren said.

Suddenly, Another ship jumps to the battlefield, its size is twice as Scar base in this system.

"You should be happy with it. You all made us to build this ship." Emerald said.

This ship resembles like a right hand, it can function like its shape, it has Emerald green color painted on, obviously.

This giant floating hand down other ship easily, like snap a finger.

"Captain! Give us a command!" The crew said.

"Hakael! How long will it take?!"

"Any minute..." Hakael said.

"Good! Everyone, Keep your range. We have to hold until Hakael get it."

"Sir yes, sir!"

Hakael is in The Bogeyman, The ship which purpose is to serve the fear to the enemy with its cloaking system.

'Billy's last gift is this ship? He is so humble.' Hakael thought.

When the ship found a good spot, it breaching plasma cut. Space is big enough for Hakael to slip through.

"I'm in. What's next?" Hakael used his contact device to talk with Lars and Warren.

"Great, Now you go to the console and use synth-gem to close all life-support system. Then, you'll have 5 minutes left to get the hell out and eat MRE." Warren said, "The blueprint is on your now. Remember, As long as you take, more crew dead and so on."

Then, Hakael looked at blueprint which the synth-gem is showing. He gets into the air vent and crawling to the way end.

Hakael opens the went and drops his new explosive.

"EMP on the way."

The bomb makes a "...beep..." Then goes "BUZZ". Suddenly, Everything is in tote darkness. Hakael dropped down and start to 'POOF' the crew inside. The console room is in both chaos and fearful mood.

The EMP effect is long enough to 'poof'. He left only Emerald to be alive.

"You old pathetic!" Emerald shouted.

"Still good enough to doing something, apparently." Hakael said, "Last chance, Surrender or Be gone."

"You be gone instead." Emerald summoned her weapon, It's a big green Cutlass.

"Let's see." Hakael summoned Limbo.

Hakael and Emerald charging to each other. But before in range, Hakael used his spear to spring himself and made a jump-kick...

"Wait, That's it," Hakael said.

"Yes, some timeline isn't clear enough to see all the way," Phobos said.

"Nonetheless, I really liked it. Thank Phobos, What a good dream for this night.

Hakael gets out of mind world and sleeps normally.

 **Hi it's me, The writer. I'm here to say sorry for being late. I have no wifi for several days and a lot more works to do, but this will get better, eventually.**

 **BTW, It's AFD chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Plus Ultra

"Don't worry, Monica will outspeed her eventually," William said.

"Monica decided to chase? Does she bring that mask too?" Hakael asked.

"She always keeping the mask as same as you keeping bombs."

Monica saw Aquamarine passed over her, Aquamarine doesn't notice her yet.

Monica put on her mask before following Aquamarine.

This mask is another of Billy's invention for Monica especially. 'Bug MK 1 is like a phone but cooler. You can use it while running or something else.' Monica thought about what Billy was said about the mask.

 **Trace mode: On**. The projector showing the information on the screen which wearer can see through the goggles.

Monica followed Aquamarine until she saw her went back to the ship. The ship starts to take off, but the engine failed. The ship stays still.

Monica touches her mask on the right ear side and calling William and Hakael.

"So, What should we do?" Hakael asked.

Three of them stay in front of the ship, let The Crystal gems to taking care of Steven.

"We have to interrogate her first," William said.

"She has stayed inside for 10 minutes now, How do we lure her out?" Monica said.

"We don't have to get her out, instead we'll get into her," Phobos said. The synth-gem glowing green before the ship door opens. "I already connected the synth-gem with the ship since the first time."

Three of them use the grappling hook and get inside, seeing Aquamarine in panicked. They slowly walking to get around.

Aquamarine try to attack but failed, William shoots her weapon away when she drawing it.

"It might get itchy," Hakael said before crystallized Aquamarine entire body. He carries Aquamarine and place inside Steven's house. After he finishes the interrogation, She gets crystallized again.

"So, What's our next plan? If we do nothing, they will send more Gem to Earth." William said.

"They said they want subject right?" Hakael said, "Just using any creature to send over them must be enough."

"Yeah, you're right." William said, "Let me doing this part then." He picked his phone and went outside.

"Who will be pilot then?" Monica asked.

"I will," Phobos said.

"So... We will," Hakael said.

"No, that's too risky. Can't Phobos active something like autopilot?" Monica said.

"Even I activate it, Somebody has to stay in the ship." Phobos said, "No one can change this fate."

Monica looked at the Crystal gems, they averted her sight. She's so frustrated and walking out of the house.

"We just screwed her up," Phobos said.

"I know," Hakael said.

Then, William walks into the room, "Wow, Y'all just made her...

"Pissed off, I know." Hakael said, "How about Billy?"

"He said he could find six different creatures in this day and sent to us tonight," William said.

"Great, Let's go tomorrow then," Hakael said, his mind now full with thinking and calculating.

"Wait!" Steven said, "You guys should ask The Crystal gems first before..."

"I would like to, but..." Hakael looked at The Crystal gems then shaking his head, "Don't you see? Steven. Even if they're smartest people in the universe, still no one can command when their mind is in darkness." He looked at his watch, "Well, time to goes. See you again when they make a decision then."

Hakael walked back to his house with Warren.

"Why no one says anything?!" Steven asked.

"We... can't." Garnet said, "All of the paths I saw are all end in sadness."

"But Phobos might see a way out, doesn't she?" Steven said.

"Yes, She did saw a way, but what she hadn't said is 'at what cost?' Hakael might don't know about this too." Garnet said.

"Or he did know but doesn't care." Amethyst said, "You know, he always follow what she said."

"What if Phobos have been controlling Hakael's body since the first day?" Steven asked.

All of them crossing their arms, thinking.

"That might possible. How do you think Garnet?" Pearl asked.

Garnet looking around nervously. After she's sure no one looking from outside, She said quietly, "I can't see the future... I mean I still see the future but not about Hakael, Phobos, The Brotherhood and other related things."

"That must be Phobos' power," Pearl said. "At least she must know something."

"So, Shall we go and ask her?" Steven said.

"No, If she is our enemy, She'd keep her guard higher after we ask," Garnet said.

"Is there nothing we could do?" Steven said.

"How about use Ruby's ship to following after her and keep an eye on her?" Amethyst suggested.

"That sounds good, Let's do it then," Garnet said.

At night, Billy drives his van and send a box contained with 6 different bugs to Hakael.

"So, How is your feel before going to infinity and beyond?" Billy asked.

"Would be great to goes to the final frontier, except there's a mission to complete," Hakael said while looking at the box. "Are you sure it'll work?" He said with worried feeling.

"Don't worry, just place it and get out immediately." Billy chuckled a little.

Hakael sighed, "Whatever. If I don't come back alive, Could you do what I had told you since I came into this conflict?"

"Yes, I can." Billy started his van. "But seriously, You have to survive."

"I know," Hakael said after Billy drove off.

Hakael heads back into the house, seeing Monica sleeping. 'Seem like it's time to works.' He thought and rushing to Aquamarine's ship with the bug cage and Aquamarine's gem.

Hakael placing his hand on the console, The gem glowing yellow, and then the ship starts to fly.

"Take a seat," Phobos said despite Hakael already sitting.

Hakael knows that Phobos won't make a mistake like this, "Is there anybody here too?."

"Seem like I should show myself now."

"Monica! What are you doing?!" Hakael said as he looking at Monica who walks showing her self from the lower floor.

"I'm going with you!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why!?"

Hakael suddenly makes his voice lower to answer, "After the assault, I vowed myself to save all my friends live, even I have to sacrifice myself."

"That isn't fair!" Monica said loudly, holding both of Hakael's shoulder. "That's selfish. If you die, We all will be sad too. Why you decided to carry the guilt alone when we can share it?"

"You don't know about me! Everyone I know keep dying, I have no one to care. And for once, I can end this conflict with myself."

"How about Billy? How about William? Warren? Me? Hakael this world needs us, this world needs you to protect. Can't you just thinking about future?"

Monica releases him, Hakael still sitting and looking at the floor, "Well, You're right." Hakael let out a big sigh, "Phobos, Can you change this gem host?"

"Yes, I can."

"Well, If you say so." He points at himself, "If I die." Then He points at synth-gem before pointing at Monica, "You have to take Phobos with you and uses her to protect the world, understand?"

"Of course, I understand." She acknowledged with a simple nod.

While the ship is going, There's something following them.

After waiting for hours, the trio finally gets in shipyard easily. Now, They're preparing to go and get out.

Hakael steps out of the ship, looking around, make sure no one sees him, "OK. So, I'll just put it here and go then." Hakael looking around one more time. Then, two Amethyst come into the shipyard. "Welcome back sir! ...Wait. Why there's only one, not six?" One of them confused.

"Oh, other five. They're still in the ship. Let me go get them then." Hakael steps back to the ship quickly, "I got caught! Go go go!" The ship's door closing while it getting out of the yard.

Amethyst try to follow them but fail. "We have to tell Diamond, let's go!" They run to another gate.

After getting out. Monica asked Phobos, "What should we do? Going back to Earth?"

"No, that will make things go more complicated." Then synthetic gem glowing before Phobos in showing up next to Hakael. "And I have someplace to visit too."

Before anyone could be asked about it, they see the fleet of spaceship following them. "Surrender! Or die!" Some green Gem showing on the ship's screen.

"Phobos, Do you know what's that Gem?" Hakael asked.

"That's Emerald, All of them are creatures to be spaceship commander.

"That's good to know." Monica, "But we can't win a five-on-one fight. What should we do?"

"I have one plan," Phobos said in low voice. "And I see it coming."

"I, I see it now..." The similar voice said.

"You can see it now? What do you see now then?" Another similar voice said.

"Yeah. Garnet, tell us."

There's one small red ship keeping a long distance to Hakael's group.

"Hey guys, I think you should take a look at this..." Steven pointed out to Hakael's ship which got another fleet chasing.

"Oh no, That's Emerald fleet." Pearl said, "We have to help them or it will end badly."

"No! Everyone, hold something!" Garnet commanded.

Then, there's a big bright white flash appear between Hakael's ship and Emerald's fleet. After the flash disappeared in a second, the dark-red portal appears and pulling everything into it.

The fleet trying to get out of it but can't, they all can't outspeed of this red black-hole power. Except for Hakael and Crystal gems' ship which get pulling slower.

"Now, it's our chance! We should get out!" Monica said.

"No, This will make thing goes forward." Phobos controlled the ship to dive into the hole in full speed.

"What are you doing!?"

"You'll see."

"Seem like we can't get back yet..." Hakael said before the ship gets into the portal.

When the hole has nothing more to devour, It closes itself rapidly. Until it seems like nothing had happened before.

In the hole, Hakael has a feeling like something is going to shatter his whole body.

"Phobos!" Hakael shouted, "What kind of plan that involved to kill us all?!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine in any second now," Phobos said with plain voice.

"Huh? What do you..." Now, Hakael feels good again. "Another thing, Where are we now?"

"Well... Why don't you go and see the outside?" Phobos said before she disappears.

Hakael and Monica rush out of the ship, before seeing that they're in the different place. This place is really like a forest on earth except that the tree looking slightly abnormal. And there's a building that looks like the one can that Hakael and Lapis had been there before.

"What's this place? What's building? That's what you are going to ask obviously." Phobos said, "Simple, this place is where he forsake himself, this place is where it will start... and end."

"Can you tell me who got forsake?" Monica asked.

"Of course. That man is my sibling, Deimos."

"Your sibling? Why he got forsaken then?"

"Why don't you just go and ask?" Phobos giggles, which makes Hakael feels odd because she never is like this before.

Both of them walk to the building until they stand before the door.

"So... What should we do?" Monica asked.

"Well, Let me try." Hakael trying to knock. But before he could, the door opens, like it see their presence.

What they see inside the room is a long hallway and another door at the end. With nothing to do, they decide to walk in.

While walking they hear the sound from the other side of the door, "Long time no see, Sister..." The sound is deep and full with nostalgia. "Finally, You have found the man who can control the power in full potential."

"We come to find the way back to Earth? Can you do it?" Monica asked.

"Oh, of course, I can." Deimos said, "But I don't think Phobos want to get back yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I come here because You forced me," Phobos said.

"But you still come. That's because you want to do it as quick as possible too, don't you?"

"Do what?" Hakael asked.

"Fusion, That's all," Phobos answered. "Remember when Gem fuse with other Gem? This synth-gem can do it too, except it has some *complicated* condition."

"Like what?" Hakael asked while opening the door.

He sees the man, sits on the throne which made out of red crystal. The man wears a red greek helmet, red roman skirt armor which has a disc on his hip, and normal sandal.

"I have to fuse with you first..." Phobos said.

"Why don't we do it before?"

"Because you're special, You have the perfect ratio of our gene and human gene. That's why you didn't die when use gets crystallized or became lunatic." Phobos appeared in her energy form but it looks more like a yellow crystal than energy. "So that's why when we fuse, you will see what I see, hear what I hear, but the worse is you'll take a lot of pain. The crystallized process will become bigger, It will pierce through your skin, organ. But you won't die, You will suffer until it stops. Still, want some."

Hakael stands still, thinking about risk.

"Seem like it will take a lot of time. How about let me make it quicker." Suddenly, Deimos leap to Hakael. Hakael dash to left, making it miss. Deimos then summons the sword from the air to his right hand and the shield to his left hand. Hakael seeing what Deimos did, he summons Limbo to his left hand and gets himself in defensive stance.

Without Hesitation, Deimos charge to Hakael while dodging rope dart from Monica. Deimos swing the blade but Hakael deflects with ease. But it doesn't end with one swing, Deimos swing the blade to Hakael rapidly. Even Hakael could deflect all of it, still, it makes him fatigued and stressful. Until his body couldn't take more of it, finally Limbo slip out of his hands and disappear.

"Still can't decide? Let take it higher level!" Then, the sword sparking with dark and red glitter. Deimos swing his sword at the air, and the same dark-red portal appears in a smaller size and disappear in a second. "This blade specially made for absorbing gem form so they won't regenerate again." Deimos explained, "Wonder what will happen if I use it on a human."

Hakael's eyes widen in fear, but still, focus to defeat his enemy. Until he sees Deimos rushing to Monica. Hakael knows that he can't outspeed Deimos with his weak human body. That makes him shout: "Phobos! Fuse NOW!"

"Request _accepted_."

 **# Begin Chimera process.**

The synth-gem turned green and the crystallization begins so fast but so painful. Hakael feels his arm get piercing and shattering to pieces. And his gets cover by green crystal and form into the monster hand. Now, the process goes his arm, now he feels the crystal piercing through from inside. And from outside his arms are covering with green spikes. His shoulders get crushing and each big spike piercing through it.

 **# Process complete. Welcome back, Moldavite.**

Hakael charging to Deimos with speed that he couldn't make it in normal time. When he's going to catch Deimos, his crystal hand turns growing and coil around him. When it finish coiling around, it then does a constriction like a python. Deimos shouted in pain, trying to get out of it.

Before Hakael could do anything more, his eyes glowing in the green light, "My eyes, can see both of present and future..." Phobos said, " _Including other dimensions_." After Phobos finished the sentence, Hakael fall face-first on the floor.

Monica run to him and examine his body, "What is going on him?" She said in fear.

"Like what did I said, see what I see."

 **So... Hi. It's me, Writer. Sorry for leaving this for a long time. What I want to say is I still have to leave it. Because now Steven Universe's story is quite complicated, and I don't want to make this fanfic become harder to adept with it. What I decided to do is I have to change a plan.**

 **First time I thought: "Oh, I should wait for my fanfic to end its season 1 before I talk about other dimensions."**

 **But last time I thought: "Oh god, I can't hold it longer or it will never end. I have to end it NOW!"**

 **And I can foresee somebody might ask: "What are you going to do now?" Well, I still go with Hakael's bizarre crossover journey.**

 **So until Steven Universe story back to normal, you shall see Hakael and Phobos as a protagonist in other stories.**

 **Finally. Thank you, everybody.**

 **"Next station,** ** _U.A. High School_** **"**


End file.
